This Twisted Life
by Lehxra
Summary: Can you imagine Gaara cooking in a restaurant alongside -semi- civilized people? I can! I decided that I like the idea of an Anime Crossover. Let's see who we'll serve lunch...! ON HIATUS.
1. Unenthusiastic Intern

**_Ok. New story which, like Seinfeld, has basically no plot! Well none so far anyway. _**

**_Yea so another Naruto story. This time with real chapters!! The character part says just Gaara but almost everyone might be in it. And my summary ([AU self-insert: I got an internship to a profession that I don't quite want. And to top it off, I have to work with Gaara. I later befriend Naruto and our adventures begin.) mentions Gaara quite rudely, but we're gonna become good friends. _**

* * *

It was goopy and slimy and red and it smelled bad and he hadn't realized it till he picked up is fork and put it in his mouth that she had served him bloody rice. 

Now let's back up a minute. That she is me if you couldn't guess. And I can sort of explain. You see, that wasn't my fault. Now I apologize that I'm skipping the details but that is not where I want to start. Because; beginnings are where people usually start, correct?

It was summer vacation. School ended three days ago. I'm supposed to go somewhere hot and fun and party-y, right? Couldn't be more wrong.

I slept in later that day. I was able to look out the window and spot the mail man. I went outside in my jammies after he left and got the mail.

"Mommy, mommy, neighbor. Neighbor? Wtf? Daddy, me. Me! Yay."

And I skipped back into the house.

Oh. It's from school. SKEWLLL. Darn. Open open open tear. La la la. It is mandatory for me to start a years payed internship. Okay, I can do...

Wait. Mandatory?! No one can make me work. Mandatory blah blah blah Cohrdehi Castle Restaurant. Oh my gawd that creepy castle. That place is huuuge.

Sigh.

"Mom!"

"What?" she called from her room on the second floor.

"Come here!"

"No you come here!"

"No you come here!"

"No you come here!!"

I sighed once again. "Fine." I ran up the stairs, to her room and shoved the paper in her face. She was already reading something though. Oops.

"This is great. Something for you to do in your spare time."

"What spare time? My time is used up sleeping. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Says it's mandatory."

"You can say no."

"Why would I say no?"

"Because this is child laboooor!"

"Oh behave. It's five hours."

"Five hours I can be using to dream about world domination!" And then the conversation was over. I had stormed out the room and downstairs to mine. I took a shower, got dressed and glued a blank sheet of paper to my wall.

* * *

6/21 12:44 pm 

I gotta work at Mc Donalds.

* * *

6/21 12:44 1/2pm 

No no not McDonalds. The big scary castle is what I meant.

* * *

I would start work in one week. That gave me one week of uninterupted freedsom. And I slept it all away. I never did give Mr. and Mrs. next door Neighbor their mail.

* * *

_**The first sentence was written one day at my school's writers guild. We were to come up with the stupidest craziest just bad first sentence to start off a story. So that is what I wrote. That was earlier in the month I think.**_

_**Okay so my genre is humor parody but I know it's not a parody. They don't have a 'Wacked out' genre so ...I'm stickin' with parody until I decide pairings...Oooo.**_

_**Since no one is probably reading this rant, **_

_**This is a self-insert and if you ask I could put some of you in it too if you'd like to be in a story. :) **_


	2. Nothing of my concern

**(D:) I do not own these people._ R&R_**

* * *

Blank stare... 

A blank stare was all Kankuro gave Temari.

"Oh don't look at me like that."

Blank stare...

"Ugh!"

"This isn't going to work," he said with a worried face, "he will never agree."

"He doesn't have to. I'm his older sister; therefore I can make him."

"You know you can't"

"I know I can."

(Right, that whole beginnings bit, yeah?)

Long hours. Physical labor. No on ever cared about what he wanted. The world was cruel. And it was picking on him. But one day. He would make the world pay.

And the paperboy threw a newspaper on the house's porch and continued on to the rest.

The door opened revealing a blond youth. She was seventeen, tall, pretty. She took the paper in her house. Sitting down on a sofa, she opened up to the classified section. She never read the news or the stocks. Just the classifieds. Nothing more.

And while all her attention was focused on the classifieds, she saw something. Something that interested her.

**Wanted: intern for castle restaurant. Will be paid...---**

That's what really caught her attention. Being paid. Money was scarce in the Sand house hold. Their mother died birthing their brother. Their father, late Kazekage, was killed back in Japan. It was up to a family friend to take them and move them somewhere safe. So he took them to the only place he could think of. Canada.

All the money they had back in Japan, once converted, wasn't enough to keep the house going. They had just enough for a three bedroom, one and a half bath, house. Baki had pitched in too. But then he left after they moved in. He wasn't going to take care of them. They had to fend for themselves.

She thought. Maybe I can do this! No it said between thirteen and fifteen. Besides, I already have a job. Kankuro...? Is too old. Gaara? He's the only one left. We need this money bad. Kankuro and I can't support us forever. We need the whole family working. I just have to make him.

Kankuro came down the stairs. Temari walked in front of him. "Gaara has to get a job."

"..." Blank stare.


	3. Of all the Places!

6/30 9:45 am

takin the cab to McDonalds

6/30 9:46 am

burger king

6/30 9:50 am

Oh I meant Cohrehi

I have four hours of freedom. Know what I'm gonna do with that freedom? Zzz...

6/30 3:00pm

I'm late. Overslept. Mom called me a cab. Be here soon. Here it is. Gotta go.

I hopped in the cab as fast as I could. "To Cohrdehi Castle and step on it!"

"Okay..."

And the guy actually did what I said. He went all speedy and stuff and the fair was low. I jumped out of the cab. "Bye!" And up the stairs and into the castle. It was dark. The floors were a deep shade of linoleum. The walls were brick and dark brown. The lights were dim on the chandeliers. There were people and a low hum of chatting amongst themselves while enjoying their lunch.

Then without warning I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a kitchen.

"Are you Harvey?"

"Yes..."

"You are late."

"Yeah I know sorry about that."

"It's fine. Come with me. You have to be in the intern kitchen. That's where we keep our interns. We make sure that you serve the youths. And over in the intern section we make sure to sit individual and grouped youth. We can't have you serving adults now can we?" Blahhhh. I can cook, you poopy face. Well, not really.

He led me to the intern kitchen.

"When an order comes up, someone will say "order up" and open the door and slap the order on the door. They don't come in in fear of complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Oh." Rude much? This man who I still don't know showed me where they kept the food and pans. He had me put on my white chef outfit and wash my hands. Then he said to get to work. Get to work doing what? As I'm telling this now, it's about my first or second month and I can tell you this: this is no internship. You don't get told what to do. This is a real job. And if you serve bad food they just say "Oh it was the interns. It came from the intern kitchen. We apologize."

And the teens or the kids understand. But adults wouldn't and so that's why we don't serve them. They would be like "Why did a kid make my food?"

Okay so...first day.

I stood in that kitchen alone and waited for something to cook. I got little things liked grilled cheese sandwhiches and vegitables and the worst thing I had to make that day was a steak but I think I did okay. I got no complaints.

I realized that day that I was going to be alone until they hired someone else. And they did. And it was a nightmare! Heh heh.

Eight o' clock rolled around I hung my uniform in the kitchen and left out the door. "See you tomorrow," said that guy. I don't know what he is. Probably French-Canadian.


	4. Another day

**Hey there. This isn't really gettin many views but that's fine! R&R.**

**(D:) I don't own... the chicken I guess...I don't know! **

* * *

I was early this time. I called the cab at 2:30 and got the same dude. He didn't speed this time. I told him about my internship and how dumb it was. He said that he always wanted to be a chef and how he'd gladly take my place. Hmm... I could arrange that.

I paid, got out of the taxi, said bye, shut the door, walked some more, went in intern kitchen (_stops to catch breath)_ got on uniform and was greeted by Mr. French. I call him Mr. French now.

"Earliness is good. Gives you time to prepare. Take out chicken. It's the lunch special today and people love chicken. Kids love chicken."

Are kids not people? Are they some kind of alien from countlackabingbong or something?

He left and I washed my hands and started preparing a chicken. As soon as one was in the oven,

"Order up." I looked at the door.

"Let's see...one chicken French with greens on the side. Yes. Something that I have no clue how to make." So I tried to fake it.

"Chicken French Chicken French...uh...egg! Egg? I've seen this before. Some kind of sauce." It never occured to me to ask for some assistance since I was an intern who was supposed to be watching and learning from the chefs.

I took out a pan and heated it up. I found a chicken breast and put it in the pan and fried it. Hope this kid didn't know what a chicken french was! Wasn't it supposed to be breaded? Oh well. I cracked an egg on the one half of the chicken. Then I flipped that over and cooked that for twenty seconds. This was smelling kind of odd...

I flipped it back over. The egg was kind of morphing with the chicken. Um... I'll make the sauce stuff seperately. I took out a mixing bowl, added a little milk and salt and stirred it. I looked for some gravy and found it eventually. I put some of that in there and stirred that. Heating it up for a bit, I put it on the chicken. Put that on a plate and walked out the door. "Order up!"

Someone got it and brought it to the right table. That wasn't so bad! I went back in and checked on the baked chicken. Baked chicken takes a while so I was good. But after I checked there was this other piece of paper and the guy said order up and I looked at it and it said chicken french, mashed potatoes and salad. I had to make that chicken thing again. And I forgot to give those people their green beans.

* * *

_ Don't worry. Gaara is coming soon. Naruto comes a lil later_


	5. Another, nother day

Yeah. The next ep.

(D:) I do not own this one character of Naruto that happened to make a guest star appearance..

* * *

7/3 10:22pm

I'm tired. I made a mistake today. Luckily, no one really cared! I just sneeked in there with the green beans and said "Enjoy your meal." The kid was talking with his parents in the, gasp, adult section. I served in the adult section! Yay. He didn't seem bothered by my "chicken french." I went back in the kitchen. Then I had to make a whole bunch of meats before it eas time to go home. So much meat. And I hate pork so that sucked. Do Canadians even eat pork?

* * *

7/3 10:30pm

Goodnight, wall.

* * *

I woke up at noon the next day to my dad shaking me. "Come on. I made breakfast."

"Yeah okay."

I ate with my parents and my dad was reading the paper.

"Hey look. They're advertising your job."

"What?"

"See?" He pointed.

**'Wanted: intern for castle restaurant. Will be paid. Must be between the ages of thirteen and fifteen. Space limited. Call today. 695-3341.'**

"Okay...so then, why exactly was I forced to work there? I mean, that seems kind of illegal to me."

"Probably because you didn't do anything in school."

"Hey! I resent that."

My dad just chuckled. "Go start getting ready."

"Ha ha. Yesssir!"

7/4 2:31pm

leaving

You know, it finally occurred to me that I was working in a kitchen. i could prepare what I wanted and no one could care less. I could make what I desired. But what did I desire? I didn't even know. I looked around. I supposed I'd take some cereal. How simple. What about bacon. Bacon? Hey they gots bacon. Cereal. Bacon. Eggs! Oh this kitchen is heaven. And toast. I am fueled by toast. But I just ate breakfast but who cares! A chicken sandwhich sounds lovely. I'm gonna get fat. I just won't eat dinner. I don't feel like making chicken though. I'll do that later.

So I set out making my second breakfast. I fried the bacon with the eggs. I made the toast. I made the cereal and ate it first. Cheerios. My fave. I put the rest of everything on a plate and sat on a counter and ate my yummy food. So wrapped up in my yumminess that I didn't hear a door open in the kitchen nor the silent steps of an intruder coming in.

I reached for the salt that was set on the stove and saw a boy. And he scared me. And what do people do when they're scared? Why, they scream of course.

"Ahh!" I jumped down from the countertop. I took a step forward and gave him a 'who are you exactly?' look. "You're not 'sposed to be here...are you...?" He glared at me. How rude. "Or maybe...uh you should probably see Mr. French."

He walked around the kitchen examining things. "Hn," he said.

"Yeah...come come. We must get you some...stuff."

He looked at me funny but followed anyway. We walked to the front of the restaurant and found Mr.French.

"Ah. You boy must be Gaara, no?"

This "Gaara" fellow gave a slight nod.

"Okay. This is for you." He handed him his chefs outfit. "I'm sure Alexis will explain everything. Off you go. To the kitchen." We walked to the kitchen and he put his chefs outfit on a counter and just stared/glared at me.

I was feeling a bit uncomfortatble. "Uh..." I said. "I hope you can cook because believe me, this is no internship. They don't teach us anything. They just leave us here by ourselves to cook. I don't mind anymore though."

I got my plate again and continued my meal. He walked around the kitchen again.

"Order up." And there was an order slapped on the door.

"Oh goody. My first order with another chef. Let's see...One turkey club and fries, one chicken salad and one Italian Wedding Soup." I looked at him. He was sitting on the counter I once sat at looking uninterested. "Yeah..." I ran around the kitchen looking for everything. It was apparent that I was going to do everything myself. I got lettuce, turkey, fries, chicken, bacon, stuff...

It took me half an hour to cook everything. "Order up!!" I shouted from the door and kept going back and forth till all the plates were distributed.

I sighed and sat on the floor in front of Gaara. We sat there for a while not talking.

"Order up!"

I glanced at the door. The paper said boiled eggs; 3. That seemed easy enough.

"Gaara can you boil water?" He looked at me for a while and nodded.

"Well will you?" He rolled his eyes at me but got a pan, put water in it, lit the stove and put the pan on it.

"Thank you kindly," I smiled. I stood up and increased the heat on the stove. "It'll take less time," I explained.

"Hn." he said.

"You don't talk much do you?"

He gazed at me and responded," Hn."

* * *

Yeah okay that is the end of this chapter. Please R&R or something.. 


	6. So, how was your day?

**(D:) Hee hee. me no own these peoples**

* * *

Gaara had returned home at 8:02. He used his transport jutsu. Ninja were pretty well known all over the world. People thought they were pretty cool. It amazed Alexis how he disappeared in a flurry of sand.

Temari popped out of nowhere and startled Gaara, though it wasn't shown. "Sooo.. how was your first day. What'd you do? Who did you meet? Did you cook anything? What did you cook?"

"Eggs," he said and disappeared.

"E-eggs. Wonderful! Kankuro! Gaara made eggs!" she yelled up.

"Cool," he yelled back,"He made eggs."

Temari stared at the stairs. Her smile slowly faded. One word. That was all. All he could say. All he would say. To her. To the world..

Gaara. She tried just know that she tried. To be. A good sister to be. That's what she wanted to be. To him. Oh to him. (and why has this become poetry?) But her brother just didn't want to talk. Pfftt. Eggs. Eggs my arse.

Temari walked up the stairs slowly. She stopped at Kankuro's room and opened the door. She walked in. "Making a friend for Karasu I see?" she asked closing the door as she saw Kankuro building a new puppet.

"Yuuup," he said. He looked at his sister's face and stopped working. "What's wrong?" He put down the puppet.

She ran over and layed on his bed crying. "I try. I'm trying to be a good big sister. He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't like me!" she started again. Kankuro had never seen his sister in such anguish before. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"He'll grow out of that. Don't worry. Everything will turn out right. Just you wait." She nodded and cried silently in his shoulder. She must have really cared for Gaara.


	7. Another, nother, nother day!

I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and I was starved. Another day that I was on time. It's boring to be on time. Sigh. I walked over to the refridgorator and opened it. Come to think of it, I wasn't even hungry. My stomach hurted. I closed it and turned around and oh whoop Gaaras here. My heart left the building. I think it's committing suicide right now...

"Why don't you make noise when you enter the room? If you gave me a heart attack you'll have to cook in here all by yourself with no help."

He looked like he was thinking about what I said. Then he shrugged.

"You don't care, do you?"

"No."

I gasped. "You can talk!"

He shook his head, rolled his eyes and walked somewhere else. I never really got to take a tour around the kitchen. I walked over to the section with the door he finally appeared in. So that's how he got here. I walked elsewhere. There was a big walk in freezer that I could get stuck in. Not going in there, that's for sure. I walked up to where he was standing by some sinks. "You know, we've never been properly introduced. I'm Alexis," I said, holding out my hand. I doubted he would take it, but it was at least worth a try. And I was right of course. He just looked at it.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he said after awhile.

I retracted my hand. "Sabaku... If I recall correctly, that means desert, right? So... Gaara of the desert. I study Japanese online sometimes. I'm not any good." And it seemed like we were having some sort of communication until

"Order up!" I groaned. I found my way over to the door. I started reading it.

"What is this?" he asked pointing to something.

"It's Linguine. Umm... I don't know what that is or how to make it. Do you by any chance..." He shook his head. "Great. This should be fun." I took the order list back from him. "And Raviloi? Like... Chef Boyardi? Or the real stuff?" I looked at him.

"You will help me, right?" He shook his head. "No? Oh please??" He shook his head again. "I can't fake this one! I..." and then a thought occurred to me. The internet. There had to be some kind of computer here. There wasn't one in the kitchen but there had to be one elsewhere. "Come with me. We have to find a computer somewhere." We walked around stealthily trying not to be seen, but we were in like, white lab coats roamin' around the restaurant. How could we not be seen. But who really cared, ne? We found an office(that just happened to belong to 'Mr.French'.) "Okay, let me work my magic," I said running over tot he computer. I went on Google and found out how to make Ravioli and Linguine. I printed that out and we ran back to the kitchen. And there were four more orders! "You are definately helping out," I told him.

"Fine," he said and put on his chef's outfit. I smiled sincerely. Finally I was getting some help. And he was good. Me on the other hand? Well, let's just say that I would have given them the canned stuff instead.


	8. Oatmeal

_**This chapter I added my friend who likes to be called Naru Naru-chan in here. She's the first chef that I meet. She's in here cuz she requested to be in here cuz I guess she felt left out.**_

* * *

After the Italian food incident, I came in a few minutes late because Mr. Taxi man had been running late and in turn made me late. 

Gaara was leaning over an open stove when I came in. True it was summer but it was still Canada so yeah, just a but cold. He seemed so relaxed and calm, so not like him. He comes across intense to me. But maybe it's because he didn't want this job either.

"You know, you're inhaling a heck of a lot of carbon monoxide." He stopped what he was doing and turned the stove off and shut the oven door.

"If you're cold, then put this on." I handed him his jacket. I put mine on. It really made me feel like someone important. A real chef. I didn't even want to be a chef. What I wanted to be when I grew up was a magazine editor. "I'll be right back," I said. I walked in the dining area to see if I had a lot of customers. There were no kids. Just adults in their section. One had a baby. So I was thinking 'Oh cool. I don't have to do anything.' Heh.

Walking back in the kitchen, I stopped when I noticed I was stepping in some sand. Sand? Um, okay. Then the most unbelieveable thing happened. It like, flew out at me and I was like 'Omg the sand is aliveeee. ahh!' It wrapped itself around me like a hand squeezing a mustard bottle (mmm. mustard) But when I looked up I realized that somehow the sand was coming from Gaara. What in the holy name of Emanuel was he doing? "Ga-" I couldn't even talk now. I was in the air. Then he dropped his hand and I dropped along with it.

"Wha-"

"I always wanted to see what you would do if I tried to kill you. You're no fun."

"Right...I'm supposed to sing you a balad as my oxygen supply slowly decreases."

The sand disappeared and I got up, dusted myself off and leaned against the fridge.

He looked at me curiously. "I don't sense your fear."

"I'm not scared."

"...why?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"You don't fear me?" he asked. He was looking very perplexed.

"Um am I supposed to? Are you like, an emo killer goth or something? Oh and I gots a question. Is that eyeliner?"

"No."

"Guy-liner?"

"Noo..."

"Looks like guyliner. And is that your natural hair color?"

He nodded.

"And when did you get that tattoo?"

"Stop asking questions. You should be thankful I decided to spare your life."

"It's the last one. I swear."

"I created it with sand to remind myself that I love only myself."

"Wh-" Oh right I swore I'd stop asking questions. "Nevermind."

"I know no one that doesn't fear me," he said coming closer. "I should just kill you right now. Slowly..."

My heart was pounding in my chest. Gaara sounded serious. That he would really kill me in a slow manner. But why? I didn't do anything. All I did was not fear him...I'm scared.

He smirked. "That's better."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"The fear. I can smell it. And your blood. I want to taste it."

I made a face and walked out of the kitchen. What I saw did not in fact make me happy. I saw... a whole bunch of babies! Not one anymore. Like 10! I had to cook for them. With that wacko. He has mental problems he shouldn't be allowed out in public.

"Oh hey," said a girl. She was shorter than me; tan with curly dark hair and a nice smile. "You must be an intern." she seemed about sixteen.

"Yeah. Are you?" I noticed she was wearing a chef outfit.

"No. I'm a full time chef!" she exclaimed happily.

I looked at her strangely. "Huh? wait how old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm unnaturally advanced for my age."

"Okay...well I'll see you around." I went back in the kitchen and Gaara was playing with a knife. When he saw me he put it back. And for added measure he glared at me. That cracko.

"If you still want to taste my blood how about you eat some ketchup."

"What?"

"See?" I pulled a ketchup bottle from the fridge.

He smirked," It looks like blood. Who's blood is it?"

"Um... a tomato I guess."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Orders up!"

"Orders?" we both said at the same time.

I looked at all the sheets on the door. "We got...

2 bottles of spring water. uh... 2 cups of hot but not too hot water. 1 cup warm milk and 3 bowls of non sweetened oatmeal. Ew." Knocking the easy stuff out, I got the bottled spring water and held them outside the door. Someone took them to deliver to the tables. I got 2 pots and put them on the stove, filled one all the way with water, one a cup full with milk. Took the milk off and got it in a cup when it was warm enough. Handed it out the door. The rest of the water was meant to boil for the oatmeal. Waiting a minute, I poured the oatmeal and stirred it. Soon it was ready.

I got a spoon and started eating it. What? I was hungry!

"Uh... should you be eating their food?"

"Oh they won't mind," I said with a mouth full of oatmeal,"Want some?" He shook his head. "It's gross without sugar anyway," I said.

I put it in three bowls and handed them out the door to get delivered.

"Well, what a productive day! I almost get killed and I had to cook for babies. A good day indeed."

"Hn??"


	9. Of mice and ninja prt 1

It was a cold summer day in Canada. Tourists weren't quite used to it, but people of residence grew accustomed to it. Cohrdehi Castle's restaurant was full of customers that day. Above the restaurant was where the real castle began. Long ago, Canada had a monarchy, though no one ever knew that.

People from around the world came to Canada. They enjoyed the fun attractions and the fattening Poutine, or chessey fries, as it was in America. Canada was a great vacation spot for ninja in need of a nice cool place to relax. In fact, there were ninja around the area now...

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of the huge structure. It was odd to him that there was a castle randomly on a public street. He was in Saskatchewan, Canada today on a "mission". Tsunade had been very serious about them taking a break after their last mission. With Shika stood Ten Ten, Chouji, and Ino. It was unusual to see Ten Ten invade their Ino-Shika-Chou-ness, but it wasn't questioned, though Ten Ten had felt completely out of place. "Well are we going in or not?!" yelled Ino, as she grew impatient. 

"Look. These stairs. How troublesome."

"I'm hungry," Chouji said.

"Well the travel agency recommended this place so let's just go in," reasoned Ten Ten.

"Do you not see these stairs?!" Shika exclaimed.

"Let's go now," Chouji said walking up the stairs 'stealthily'.

"Come on..." Ino said, pulling Shikamaru up the stairs with her.

"Troublesome. Nothing but troublesome."

* * *

As I happily swung my legs in front of the counter I was sitting on, I said, "Gaara, make me some home fries." 

"Make them yourself."

"How about oatmeal?"

"No."

"Spaghetti?"

"No!"

"Anything?" He walked over to me and grabbed my neck but not too hard. "I'll take that as a no then?" I asked as he released me. "You know, you are very violent."

"So I've been told."

"Have you ever considered anger management?"

"Have you ever considered shutting the f-ck up?" he asked glaring.

"Touche."

I sat staring at the fridge. We were silent for about half an hour. I think my butt had fallen asleep.

The door opened and in walked that 'unnaturally advanced for her age' girl.

"Oh hello again," I said. She waved. "Can I help you with something, oh mighty real chef?"

She laughed. "You're a funny one. Anyway they need you outside real quick. For some reason this one girl wants to meet the chef."

I looked at Gaara and back to her. "He's a chef."

Suddenly it seemed that she just realized him there. "Oh right. Hello, I'm Natalie, but I like to be called Naru Naru-chan."

"Gaara," he said and walked closer to us.

"Okay so anyway, you," she pointed to me,"out there."

I groaned and put my coat on.

"And take this," she handed a book of tickets to me.

"I'm taking their order too?!"

"Yeah. For some odd reason. You go and I'll stay here and get more..acquainted..with Gaara!" she said and grin really big. He looked at her like 'uh huh...?'

"Yeah...okay. Have fun," I mummbled and walked outside. It wasn't like I needed to be told the table. There was only one group of friends at a table in our section. I shuffled over to them. "Hi, my names Alexis and I'll be your order taker slash chef for today.. I guess."

"It's about time you came," said a blonde girl with a pony tail that kinda reminded me of Winry from that one anime that I watched. "I want a Caesar salad. And water to drink. But not from the tap." She said and handed me her menu. I was trying my best to write that down and take her menu at the same time.

"Okay. And how about you?" I asked the boy that seemed like he should be eating the same thing the blond was having.

"There's no BBQ on this menu, but could you do it?" he asked me.

"Uhm...I..uh..sure why not. Ribs?"

"Yes!"

"Beef or pork?"

"Pork!"

I made a face. "And to drink?"

"Tea."

"Right. Now how about you?" I asked the boy who had almost falled asleep.

"I'll just take your soup special."

"Okay," I said as I wrote down the stuff from the previous order and his. "And to drink?"

"I'll take this...pineapple cola thing."

"Oky doke. And how 'bout you miss?" I asked the last girl. I was getting the hang of this order taking biz.

"May I have the chicken cordon bleu, a side salad and some coffee?"

"Of course. Some one will be by shortly with your drinks." I said and walked away.

"Don't take long with our food!" the blonde obnoxious girly called after me. I grimanced

Natal- Naru Naru-chan was waiting outside the kitchen door for me.

"So how did it go?"

"Okay, except for the one girl that called me here. She's loud and picky."

"Uh huh. I see. Well, get to cooking!" She said and walked back to her own kitchen.

"Right..." I said and walked into mine. Gaara was playing with a fork. I just raised my eyebrows at him and put the tickets on a counter and sighed. I went to the fridge and got out a gallon of spring water, pineapple cola and two cups and put them on the counter too. I checked to see that the cups were clean so lil miss hissy fit wouldn't snap at me. I poured the contents and returned them. Grabbing the two cups, I went outside and handed them to one of my many servers that I don't really pay attention to. He put them on a platter along with two straws and a little piece of pineapple for one cup and a lemon for the other. He walked off to go serve them. Preparation. Why didn't I think of that?

I walked back in and over to Gaara who was apparently boiling some water for the tea.

"Hey how do you make coffee?" I asked. "I only drink cappuccinos."

"Check to see if there's a coffee maker or some instant coffee somewhere."

"OoooOoo your smart!" I exclaimed with a big happy face. He smirked.

"What's a coffee maker look like?"

He sweatdropped. "Fine. We'll both look. It looks like a...a...coffee maker."

"I...right," I said as we split up and looked for clues- I mean the coffee maker. I looked over in the dry foods section first to see if we supplied instant coffee. My searching was to no prevail.

Gaara came back to the front of the kitchen with this odd looking machinery. I gave him a questioning look. He sighed. "Coffee maker, you dumbass."

"Oh...how do you use it?"

He looked like he was about to smack me. "Never mind that. You just make the tea and start cooking the food. We wasted enough time as it is."

I was just amazed that he could say so many words at one time, so I smiled and did what he said.

I gave the tea to the same guy and he put it on the platter and was about to go but turned back to me and asked, "What took you so long?"

"We didn't know where the coffee maker was." Just then Gaara came out and handed him the coffee too and he was off. We walked back in the kitchen to cook. We had managed to finish everything and ship it out, except for the Chicken whatcha ma call it and the ribs. We just looked at each other like 'you know how to make this shit?' and we both shook our heads. I sighed. I'm definately bringing my laptop from now on.


	10. Of mice and ninja prt 2

After alot of asking about and running around the kitchen(which was mostly me,) Dinner Rolls and Chunky got their meals to them at a satisfactory level.

See, this is what happened:

I voiced my thought. "I'm bringing my laptop tomorrow since I don't know how to make squat apparently." But then I remembered my laptop was forbidden from being taken out of the house for some reason by my dad since he was the one that bought it for me and didn't want it to be damaged or stolen. "Aww. I can't. Darn. It's not allowed to leave my house. Hmm..."

He look at me like '...and? what else?'

"I'm thinkin'," I said, deciphering his stare. Then it hit me. "I got it!" I jumped and ran outside the door. I saw my new waiter friend from before. "Can I have a menu to study at home?"

He seemed to be thinking and then,"I don't see why not," He handed one from near by to me.

"Thanks so much...oh and um..do you by chance know how to make Chicken Cordon Bleu or ribs?"

He shook his head. "I don't cook."

"Alright. Thanks for your help," I said and went back in. "Okay, so I'm gonna learn how to cook these things when I get home," I said holding up the menu and then setting it down. "But there's no luck with this order!" I yelled and started running around the kitchen. (See?)

Gaara watched me for a while and then left.

He walked around the adult section and, having good fortune, spotted Naru Naru-chan talking outside the kitchen with another chef, who was older than she was. "We need your help," he said simply and Naru Naru stopped what she was doing and went with him.

I I I I I. . . . was still running around screaming and had grown accustomed to pulling at my hair. Naru Naru slapped me with her hat. Her cool chefy hat. Why didn't we get one?!

"What ya do that for?" I asked and pouted.

"Hysterics," was all she said and looked at the tickets still on the counter. "What do I have to make?"

"Chicken Cordon Bleu and Bar-B-Q pork ribs," Gaara stated.

"Ribs??"

"Yeah, I kinda told the chunky one that I would make them for him ."

"Yosh! Watch and learn, kiddies," she said and started quickly.

Hey, she likes Japanese too! Cool. Both Gaara and I watched her in awe. My jaw was dropped. We could easily see why she wasn't one of us. She was amazing! In no time at all she got it done and personally delivered it to the remaining two who looked starved.

"Sorry about the wait," she said," but your chef is incompetent. Please forgive her. (She's new,)" she whispered the last part and they understood.

* * *

Chouji started chomping down on his ribs, but then paused. He looked at the chef that was still there. "So did you make this?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "It's great!" he exclaimed and continued.

"This too!" the girl who seemed to have dinner rolls for hair said as she ate her Cordon Bleu.

"I'm glad you liked it. Well I got to go. I'm not supposed to be in this section," she said and walked away.

"Bye," the table said in unison. They all looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

My my my my my . . jaw was still open. She had been gone but I was just blown away. After returning to normal, I said ,"Gaara, we need some training." He nodded in agreement and sighed. Frustrated. "Do you have a computer?" He shook his head. I thought. "Yosh. How about tomorrow morning you come over my house and we will study like we have never studied before," I said, sparkles in my eyes as I pictured myself a master chef, laughing in hysterics, better than the Naru Naru.

"Um...whatever," he said and sat on one of the counters. "What time?"

"The earliest possible!" I said and started laughing hysterically.

"Um..right," he said and looked at the ceiling, which somehow was even more interesting than me. I don't see how so. "How's seven?"

"Seven is fine," I said, returning to normal once again. I sat on the floor in front of him like I did the first time I met him. "How about... you walk me home so you know where I live?" I asked, pulling at my pockets on my jeans and turning them inside out. I wasn't wearing the pants that came with the uniform. Didn't feel like it. "I'm broke anyway so I can't catch a cab," I said and returned my pockets to normal. He just nodded and focused his gaze on a pair of knives. "You like pointy things, don't you?"

"Hn," he said, if you can call that saying anything. It's not like it was a real word. It was more of a grunt or an implied mumble. It was not an accessible word in the dictionary.

Eight o'clock rolled around and our shift was over.


	11. Training

_**Uh...yea..this chapter was written awhile ago but i just didn't update... O.o' Anywho**_

_**This first part comes from this little animation I made called Creep-a SasuSaku amv . If you want to see this scene, go to my profile to the This Twisted Life section.**_

_**(D:) I do not own half the stuff I talk about.**_

* * *

A feather floated by. It shifted in the breeze. There was no sky. It was just a white scenery with a feather. A feather floating by. It twisted and turned until it had stopped. Twas there it landed on top of a cave. I noticed this.

The cave seemed to impose itself on me, trying to draw my attention.

Getting bigger.

I raised an eyebrow at the sight but walked in, and was welcomed by dimness. There was what seemed to be a banner hanging above.

'Join the Akatsuki.'

Join the Akatsuki?

Who??

- - -

I awoke, remembering nothing. Looking at the clock, it read six a.m. I mumbled something not even I knew what to be and still partially asleep, took a shower. My hair was past shoulder length and in need of a washing. But when I attempted to cleanse it, half asleep might I remind you, I got shampoo in my eyes and procceded to scream. Yes. I was awake.

- - -

I put on some gray capris and a long black shirt that read 'Shonen Jump 2006'. I had ordered it last year. (A/n: this story was started in 2007 and therefore it is still 2007 : ) ) I put on my dragon Rocka Wear shoes that resembled Chucks and was ready to go. I ventured downstairs with my laptop and the menu, placed them on our coffee table in the living room, and continued to the kitchen to make a cappuccino I got from the cool Asian store across town. I sat outside on the porch, occationally sipping the capp, and waited. It was nice out.

- - -

Sand materialized out of thin air and there appeared a boy.

I continued sipping my cappuccino. The warmth of the sun and the cappuccino was affecting me. I was once again half asleep. My eyes were glazed over and I just looked at the boy, occationally sipping. He walked over to the porch and sat on the steps next to me. I looked over at him from the rim of my cup. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou," he replied.

I looked in my cup. There was a lot of sugar down there. Hmm...

- - -

"Alright! Let's start training!" I yelled. We were on the couch in front of the laptop; on the screen our first recipe. We read. We re-read. We re-re-read. We re-re-re-read and did that again. "Face towards me." He looked at me. "How do you make Sesame Chicken?" Everything that he had read had spilled had spilled out. He was correct. "Good job," I said. He chewed some gum. I procceded to another recipe. Which we read very much.

"How do you make Chicken French?" he asked.

I looked up at the ceiling and said word for word what was on the screen without so much as a glance.

"Alright, but how do you make Sesame Chicken?"

"Huh?"

"We just studied it, dobe," he said rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me a dobe, baka," I retorted. I wasn't dumb. I could understand the word just fine.

He smirked. "Well?"

"Um let's see," I said, looking in my second cup of cappuccino. This one iced. I told him what I remembered, poking at the straw in my cup.

"You forgot one key ingredient."

"And what is that? I thought I had everything."

"The chicken."

O.o

- - -

Forty recipes later...

"How do you make baked robster?" I asked from under the table.

Gaara was lying down on the couch. "I don't know. I forgot," he said half asleep.

"Come on. We gotta remember things."

"Then how 'bout you remember?"

"Fine," I said. "You throw the lobster out the window 'cause it bit you and then get another one from Sea World and throw it in the oven," I said tiredly.

My mom, who happened to be walking by, looked at the scene before her and walked away.

Gaara checked the tired computer. "No, that's not right." He preceded to read the entire thing to me.

"That was my second guess," I said, and then banged my head causing me to fall back down.

Gaara stiffled a laugh, then looked at the menu and typed in something new. "Come on. There's only two hours till our shift," he said and pulled my out from under the table. I was seeing birds by the way. We've been looking at the screen for about five hours now and we both seemed kind of drunk. My mom walked by again.

"Mommy!" I half whinned.

She stopped and looked at me with a cup of tea in her hand. "What?"

"Help us study, 'kay?"

She looked at us both and a small smile crossed her lips. She could see in how we looked that we really wanted to know everything for this job. "Study the baked lobster again," she said, walking to the dining room table, setting her tea down and walked back to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch. "And tell me when you're done."

We looked over it again and notified her.

"Okay, now go sit over there," she said as she properly sat on the couch. We moved and sat on the floor at the backside of the laptop. "Now," she said looking at me," how do you make baked lobster?" I told her. She smiled. She looked at Gaara. He told her. She smiled brighter. She looked over the menu. "How do you make linguine?" she asked. We told her at the same time. Kind of like robots. She smiled again. "Did you study rabbit?" I made a face and shook my head. "Come back over here," she said and we stood up and studied for a few minutes and sat back down on the floor. "Now, what was the first thing you studied?" she asked us.

We looked at each other. "Sesame Chicken was it?" I asked Gaara. He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Okay," she looked at me. "How do you make it?" I told her. She nodded and smiled. "Nicely done." She looked at Gaara. "How do you bake a rabbit?"

"Hn," he said. He dug through his brain and told her.

"Nicely done."

- - -

Ten more recipes later...

"My work here is done," she said giddily.

"Thanks Mrs. London." (moms 1st name)

"Thanks mom!"

"Welcome." She went to the dining room and sipped her tea. "Aw, now it's cold."

* * *

Have you ever tried teleporting? It's a very fun experience really. We got here at three o'clock exactly, thanks to Gaara. I collapsed on the floor. "If I ever suggest we study our menu again, smack me please."

"Will do. Can I do it now?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Uhm.. let's see. No!"

He walked over to me and flicked my forehead. "Close enough," he said and walked away.

Gaara checked outside to see if anyone was there. Our section was completely empty. He smirked, turned to the waiter that was always by the door, nodded an acknowledgment and walked back in. Upon entering, he saw me playing catch with an egg. I promptly threw it at the fridge.

"Wha..?"

"I'm delusional," I said and fell down.

"Right..." he said and walked away.


	12. The Teme boy I guess

**Mmm 'kah. On my profile I uploaded a new pic of Gaara and I cuz that other one I was just icky. Also theres one of just me (or how i want to look anime style)**

**(D:) I do not own salads and Equal packets alike **

* * *

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Ohh you tamed the heart of Gaara in a week. You're such a Mary Sue.'

Uhm. No! My house tends to send off intoxicating vibes- no not the crazy hippie ones- that make even the crankiest person a little odd. Want a Mary Sue? There's my house.

- - - -

Gaara glared at me while I ate some toast. I didn't know what his problem was. "What? Do you want me to make something for you?"

"Not hungry," he said and glared at some unsuspecting object.

I know now that that glare look is not permanently glued to his face. I saw him practically smile. But, unless he come to visit on a daily basis, then I gotta get used to his contempt towards the world.

I went out the door and noticed that the boy that was usually there wasn't. In his place was a girl with jet black hair. I was kind of disappointed because I had grown accustomed to the boy. I smiled and said hi while observing the dining room. No one was there so I waved to the girl and walked back into the kitchen. I walked up to Gaara and stared at him. He looked down at me and glared. We preceded to have a staring/glaring contest. It lasted for a minute but then I blinked and lost.

"Darn it!" I said and walked away. I turned back to Gaara and said "I'm bored."

He shrugged.

"Well, do something about it." I put my hands on my hips.

He took a knife from nearby and threw it. It whizzed by my head and into the wall behind me. I stared at him, my eyes wide from shock.

"Still bored?" He smirked, walking across the kitchen to me. I was freaked out as he reached behind me, taking the knife from the wall and dangling it in my face. "Wanna play?" his voice was dark and playful.

I slowly shook my head and stared at him with wide eyes.

He stopped smirking, took the knife from out of his face, his eyes softening or it seemed. "You're fun to play with," he said, an almost fond smile on his face. Calming down slowly, I looked at the knife in his hand. I took it from him and threw it in the sink. I looked back at him but he was already walking away. Okay... we just had an extremely weird moment. I coughed and looked for something to do. My partner was phsycotic. But, he was interesting to be around.

"Hey Gaara?" I walked over to him. "What do you do for fun?"

He looked at me and smirked. "You don't want to know."

I raised an eyebrow but then let it go. "Where is that Naru Naru when you need her?" I sighed. "She seems to pop up when you don't.

Odd thing happened. Naru Naru-chan walked into the kitchen and then sneezed. She raised an eyebrow and continued to stride over to us. "Yo," she said. She handed me and Gaara some tickets. "I don't get it. Why do I keep having to do stuff for you kids?" She sighed. She pointed to something on my ticket. "Annoying kid out there wants some sparkling cider," she said rolling her eyes. She looked back at us. "Well, have fun!" She exclaimed and left. The following forty minutes were dedicated to preparing the food. When we got it out, I remembered the cider and got some from the fridge. It wasn't open yet, so I attempted to open it...

- - -

Five minutes later that's what I was still doing. Attempting.

I started hitting the top. It wouldn't open.

Gaara had been looking at me for the past five minutes with an eyebrow that wasn't exactly there raised at me. Then I suppose he got annoyed at my stupidity because he grabbed the bottle and attempted to open it.

-sigh- Attempted.

He pulled at it, tugged at it, used the counter. Nothing worked. He seemed like he was about to smash it when I grabbed it back from him and shook my finger. Then I started punching it like I was boxing with it and Gaara covered his eyes with his hand. He thought that I was mentally challenged.

A boy with blue-black hair walked in with arms crossed and an annoyed look. "Where is my-" he cut himself off as he looked at me surprised. I was still boxing the top of the bottle and losing badly.

He sweatdropped and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at him and asked, "Can I help you?" real sweetly.

He glared at me and pointed to the cider. "Gimme."

I handed it to him. He looked at the top and read something. He lifted a flap and it opened. He glared at both of us, grabbed the cup that was near me and left.

I stared, flabbergasted. Gaara looked the same. All that time. And we didn't bother to look at the top.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he came back with bottle and cup in hand. "So, Sasuke-teme, what took so long?" Sakura hit him in the head. "Ow. Sakura-chan. You're so evil," he whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stupid girl didn't know how to open the bottle."

Lee, who for some reason was at dinner with them by order of Hokage-sama, shook his finger at Sasuke. "That was not a very youthful comment about our younge chef. She was trying."

"She had someone else in there too with her.I wonder if he tried to help. He looked slightly familiar," he said the last part to himself.

Naruto yawned and looked up. "I'm still hungry," he looked at his empty bowl of noodles. The restaurant didn't serve ramen. It was more of a pasta kind of thing.

"Wait till we get back home, Naruto," Sakura said, pinching him.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's fine. Let him order something else. I don't want to go back just yet." He started drinking the sparkling cider from the bottle, forgetting the cup.

"Sasuke-kun??" Sakura asked. "Uh..never mind.." she said looking at him strangely.

"Want some?" he asked, smirking.

"Uhhh no thank you," she said and soon spotted their raven haired waitress. She waved he over. "Can I please have a cup of water and another salad?"

"Sure."

"Can I have two more bowls of this noodle stuff?"

The girl laughed. "You must be hungry. Is that all?"

Sasuke briefly stopped getting drunk off of non-alcoholic cider and spoke up. "I want a tomato."

"Oookay. I'll be back with your food shortly."

Lee was on the table sleeping. He had used up all his youthfulness. Sasuke continued drinking.

"Yeah. Okay. Sasuke-kun, are you going to drink the whole bottle? Do you know how many calories is in the whole thing?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at the back of the bottle. "Six-hundred?"

Sakura looked disgusted but it soon went away when her water came.

"You are aware, Sasuke-kun, that you can gain weight from just drinking, right?"

"Hn." He looked at her and then at her water. "What about that?"

"Nope," she said smiling.

He blinked. "I want one," he mumbled.

The waitress came back with his tomato and placed it in front of him.

"Did you know there's water in there too?" Sakura asked.

"Rwearry?" Sasuke asked, the whole thing in his mouth.

Sakura looked at him and laughed. Naruto looked to see what was going on and laughed too. Soon they were rolling in the booth laughing at Sasuke. He swallowed the rest and glared at them. They stopped.

Sakura's salad came and Naruto's noodles came. Naruto ate one bowl and commented on how interesting it was and compared it to ramen. The pasta stuff had a distinct buttery taste to it that was really good. He also said that he would come back again some day and that he recommended the restaurant, then ate the last bowl.

"What are you now, a critic?" Sasuke laughed. He was waiting for Sakura to finish her salad. She ate it very pickily.

"Girl, if you don't hurry up and eat that salad, I will force it down your throat," he said to her.

Sakura looked at her love for a while then threw a piece of lettuce at him. He looked at her and then threw a salt packet at her. She gasped and threw a carrot at him. He threw an Equal packet at her. Soon Naruto and Lee joined in, who who had just woken up, and they had an informal food fight until Sasuke realized he had more cider and chugged it down.

* * *

**Whoot! Out takes!**

_Take one:_

Me: **Tugging. **Hey, this bottle won't op- **top comes off.**Oh. I did it!

_Take two:_

Me: _Hey this bottles already open._

_Take three:_

Gaara: **Pulling. Tugging. Making use of resources. **I think it needs batteries.

Me: Batteries? O.O'

_Take four:_

Sasuke: Gimme.

Me: **Hands over bottle.**

Sasuke: **Pulls flap and nothing happens. **Wtf? It's supposed to **Pulls again and nothing happens.** Why isn't this opening?! **Throws bottle across room.**

_Take five:_

Sasuke: What's taking do long? Open it!

Me: **Looks at Sasuke and then gives bottle to Gaara.**

Gaara:** Tries and gets fed up. Hits Sasuke on the head with the bottle who gets knocked out.** It's open.** Cute smile. **


	13. Shiniwhaty?

**Hai hai!**

**I'm late. This was supposed to be out yesterday. oops!**

**Ok just so u know the dreams have nothing to do with anything. I might decide to have the Akatsuki come for some yum yums tho. :)**

** Ok. I am making a _HUGE _change!! ** **KK. in this world of mines, anime is not anime, b/c we r anime and that makes no sense. Like we watch tv shows and reality shows and stuff like that, anime is going to be a show with real actors. I was like "I want to serve the cast of FMA...aww man!! I made them an anime! Now I can't serve them! wahhh!! I wanted Ed."**

**So now it's changed. 'Cause I just finished the FMA series and movie and was like 'they just really need to be in here'.**

**Ok the really random part at the end might be like, a Gaara fangirls dream or something and personally i was like 'heh heh' when i wrote it, but me in the story is like 'hell to the no'**

**(D:) don't Naruto Bleach own I or. **

* * *

There seemed to be a banner hanging above.

'Join the Akatsuki.'

Join the Akatsuki?

Who??

I continued walking, slightly unaware of my surroundings due to the dimness of the cave. I noticed a couch as I continued in deeper.

To me, it wasn't logical to have a couch stationed in a cave the way it was. But maybe, according to the clues, that there was a slight possibility of this cave being the home of this joinable group known as the Akatsuki.

---

I woke up with an aching brain. Once again, these strange dreams were not remembered. They were flushed out at arousal.

The night before I had taken a shower, growing a liking to that seeing as taking a shower in the mornings led to momentary blindness, so I changed into an all black outfit, hoping I would draw in heat from the nonexistent sun that appeared to despise us and not show its face in Canada.

It was noon and my parents were still asleep due to a late night at work. I sighed and went to the living room to catch something on tv. There wasn't anything that caught my interest so I went outside for a walk. I came across a store on the corner and went in it. I walked around and something caught my eye. A display with packets of fake blood left over from Halloween. I thought about Gaara and the ketchup. He took a liking to it. I grabbed two packets and bought them, then went home.

There was nothing to do and there was two and a half hours left. I returned to my room and watched a few episodes of FullMetal Alchemist before it was time to call the taxi company and get picked up by my friend Mr. Taxi Man.

---

I looked at the building where I was currently employed. It was actually very beautiful. The structure was based on Greek architecture and it was very tall, reminding me of one of the buildings I saw in America when I visited. **(A/N: the real me is american :p)** I walked up the steps and entered the dining room. I paused briefly. I hadn't seen Mr. French in such a long time that I thought he died. I decided to look for him. I walked around a lot and then remembered the office that Gaara and I invaded for the computer. Where was that again? I walked around some more and found the hallway that housed the offices. I slowly and quietly walked to the open door and peeked in. Mr. French was on the phone talking frantically in German for some odd reason, but I was glad that he was alright.

---

I went around our dining room and sat at a booth. It was very comfortable and I could see why people liked this restaurant. It was very clean all around and dark but sophisticated.

The front door opened and a boy and a girl walked in, bickering. I studied them. One had orange hair and was at least two feet taller than the girl, who had black hair. They must have been from the same school because their uniforms were similar. I stopped myself from staring when I realized they were being seated at a booth in front of me. I quickly got out of the booth and ran into the kitchen. Gaara was putting on his jacket. When he saw me he threw mines at me. I said my thanks and put it on. I waited around for the ever so anticipated orders up that we've grown so used to. "You know how on cooking shows they prep?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he said looking at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should start doing that?"

"Nah."

"Orders up."

We walked over to the door and took the tickets. We each prepared what was on our tickets and shipped them out. I couldn't help but to linger outside the door and look at the one booth. The boy with the orange hair was very good looking, but he was probably very old. Like college student old or something. He was tall like one.

"Hey," said my waiter friend. There was like five on each side of the kitchen door and yet I only took a liking to this one. You see, they stood behind what looked like a bar area though since they were all minors, they weren't allowed to handle alcoholic beverages.

"Hey there," I said smiling. I looked back at the booth. Wait a minute. College students don't wear uniforms; what was I thinking? That boy is in the high school. How bizarre...

"Ichigo! Give me back my potato!" It came from the petite girl. Could've fooled me.

"Too late," he said and popped it in his mouth.

I turned around and walked back to our kitchen. I was afraid of what that girl would do to the poor thing. I didn't see Gaara. Where did he go? He's normally just right here. Where did he go!?

"Lookin' for me?" said a deep, stiff voice.

I turned around and almost slapped my head. He was to the right of the door and I didn't sense him there.

"Yeah, just..." I trailed off. I looked at him. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "Oh!" I said. "I just remembered something!" I handed him some packets I pulled from my pants pocket.

He took them and looked at me. "Fake blood . . . .in a packet.." he said.

"Well I remembered how much you love ketchup so I saw it and thought of you."

He looked at me for a while and a smirk crossed his face. "How sweet. But can I eat it?"

"Um...no..."

"Then what's the use if it's not edible?"

I took one of the packets from his hand, opened it, and smeared some on the wall. "This just screams 'Gaara was here.'"

"You're gonna need more packets," he said, shaking his head.

I gave him a look like 'Oh' and gave the packet back to him, seeing as it was not used up.

He lightly put his finger in it and put some on my nose.

I looked down on it, becoming cross eyes. "Um okay." I said and looked back up at him.

He shook his head and wiped it off. "Blood looks strange on you for some odd reason. Maybe because it was fake," the last part was said to himself.

Sand began to form and crossed over to the counter that contained an S class series of knives. It chose one of medium size and returned it to its controller. The knife was in his hand.

"Oh hecks no," I said, "You are not drawing blood from me."

"Just a small prick," he said and I was pinned to my spot by sand. He brought the knife to my left cheek and sliced a clean cut about a centimeter in length. I watched as a trickle of blood ran down my cheek for seconds before it was lopped up in sort of a slow teasing way, but personally I thought it was disgusting. Moving his tongue away from my face, he grabbed my left hand and put it on the cheek.

"Apply pressure. It'll stop," he said and walked away while the sand that was knee high dropped and disappeared.

Crazy creepy eyeball popping moment number two. I wonder what the next will be. Sexual assau- you know what; I don't wanna know.

* * *

**Told you!!**

**I want a small little out takes kind of thing here again. People liked them.**

_Take #1:_

**Me: **You know how on cooking shows they eat spaghetti?

**Gaara: Looks at ceiling. **Yeah.

**Me: **Do you think we should start doing that?

**Gaara: **Nah.

_Take#2:_

**Me:** You know how on cooking shows they forget their lines?

**Gaara: Looks at ceiling. **Yeah.

**Me: **Do you think we should start doing that?

**Gaara: **Nah.

_Take #3:_

**Gaara: **Just a small prick. **Cuts me licks me.**

**Me: Licks back.**

_Take#4:_

**Rukia: **I'm gonna kill you Ichigo!!!** runs at him. falls flat on her face.**

**Ichigo: **I got a potato. I got a potato. I got a potato, hey hey hey hey. _(reference to the Little Rascals)_


	14. Close

**Sorry I'm late. I was sick and didn't feel like typing. Yeah. I'll go with that excuse.**

**(D:) I do not own Naruto characters, nor do I own the phrase that comes from The Master of Disguise. **

* * *

"See you Monday," I said as I left the building and entered my waiting taxi. It was Saturday night, July the twelfth. Yesterday is behind me. One day off is ahead of me. We only get Sundays off, which doesn't sit well with me seeing as normal people get two days off in a week but there is nothing in my power that I can do.

On the bright side, we got our first pay checks! Not at all sure if interns get paid but, we did so that's all that mattered. One hundred and fifty-two dollars. Sounds pretty cheap if I say so myself, but it's all mine and I can spend it, save it, give it, throw it, bathe in it (although that doesn't sound too hygienic) whatever in it. Stash it, hide it. Yeah, hide it sounds nice. Another bright side is onefull day without Gaara! Yes! I didn't make a sexual harassment complaint but he does anything else that involves closeness to me or a tongue, I'm suing or something 'cause that's just gross. Now I got Gaara germs.

Onanother bright side, it's the close of the week! Yay! The question is, what to do tomorrow?

"See you Monday, Mr. Taxi Man."

"Uh, my names Dave."

* * *

"Give me!"

"No."

"Give me!!"

"No!"

"I know you didn't think you could keep it."

He didn't reply.

She snatched it from his hand. "Your paychecks are made payable inmy name, Gaara, and only I can cash it anyway. Besides, this can pay the electric bill."

"And part of the gas bill," Kankuro butted in.

"Yeah that too," she said. She looked at her little brother for a little while and sighed. "Okay Gaara," Temari said in a soft voice," I'll give you some of it. Will that make your frown go away?"

"No."

"Want a hug?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Nooo."

"Two hugs?" Kankuro asked, arms out stretched.

"Ew no," he said and walked upstairs.

Temari looked at Kankuro. "I think you over did it."

* * *

I sat up straight in my bed, looking around. The shadow at the window was still there. Odd. This scene was just in my dream seconds ago. I dreamt of a shadow at my window and now there's one right-

I went back to bed.

Gaara sat on the roof of his house at 4 am. It became sort of a tradition. Just stay on the roof away from people and everything will be fine. If he felt bored, then he'd jump rooftops and maybe kill a few folks while they were sleeping.

An hour later I was up again and looking at the shadow. It was a tree.

---

An hour after that , I decided that I couldn't sleep anymore and walked over to my wall diary.

7/13 6:03am

can't sleep. can't write. want...food!

I don't think I like days off. I feel restless or something.

* * *

Kankuro put the last screw down and walked over to his bed. It was 6:30 in the morning, he finally went to bed.

---

Temari got up at seven because she had a nightmare about money trying to kill people with rifles.

---

Shukaku got bored of talking to Gaara because he wasn't saying anything and he didn't like being ignored so he left for a while.

Gaara looked at the sun in disgust. The moon and the stars were better in comparison. He jumped down and went in the house. He sat on the couch and stared at the TV like it was going to come on by itself. Or like a blank screen was the most interesting show he'd ever seen.

---

"Hey Gaara. Temari. I was thinkin'. If we have to pay this mortgage and stuff, how about we have Gaara rob a bank?"

"Do I get to kill people?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Gaara smirked. "I like this idea."

"He certainly will not!" Temari glared at Kankuro. "We are going to do this the honest way. Through hard work."

"Heh," Kankuro said,"more like hard labor.

* * *

I sat at the swing and watched as the little children were playing with their mothers. I looked at my watch which read 8:19 am and sighed, getting up and stretching. A whole day off and nothing to do. Maybe we can go to night service at church. I haven't gone in a while. But when I do I fall asleep. Hm. That's a nice way to get into Heaven.

---

7/13 9:05 am

I. Need . To. Do. SOMETHING!!!

---

I clicked the picture. That looked like something that I would eat. Yeah. Definitely something I would eat.

I read it over multiple times until I knew how to make it and then walked into the kitchen.

Oh crap. We don't have any of those ingredients.

---

"And what was it you wanted to make?" dad asked. We were walking through Wegman's in the meat section.

"I don't remember. All I know are the ingredients," I said as I looked the meat over. The recipe called for both chicken and beef. That sounded odd, but the product sounded alright so why not. I compared prices, expiration dates and picked out the right ones.

Next was the vegetable aisle, but I don't quite appreciate the being of vegetables. This was the ice cream aisle too. Can't I just put ice cream in it?

* * *

Noon. I stood up from reading the paper. I told Gaara that I would be enrolling him in school this year. He told me no. I insisted. He told me no. Kankuro came into the conversation. He insisted. Gaara threatened us both. We dropped it. Gaara left.

"Temari, what's this sudden desire to get Gaara in school?"

"Keeps him busy, educated and off of the streets."

"But don't you think it's better for him to be on the streets? I mean, there are fewer people on the streets than in school. Far fewer people. To kill. You know what I'm saying?"

I thought about it for a while. "Well then... we can train him to be in a school-like atmosphere. He already works at a restaurant. The restaurant has people. None of which have been killed. See Kankuro? Gaara knows better."

"No I don't." He walked back in and sat on the couch.

"I think you do," I said. I sat on the couch next to him. He moved away.

"I think you need to leave me alone," he glared at me.

"...Fine," I said and sat on the other couch. It was obvious that I wasn't wanted here.

* * *

"Beef and chicken pasta casserole?" she asked.

"Yeah! Sounds nifty, right?"

She blinked. "Beef and chicken pasta casserole?"

"Mom. Don't knock it till you try it. Get it, got it, doubt it."

"Whatever Lex. But if this Casserole dinner thing tastes strange, I'm ordering Japanese food."

"Deal," I said and walked to the TV.

* * *

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said. Gaara just looked at him. "Will you help make dinner tonight?"

He shook his head. "You help."

"But you cook better."

"But I told you to do it."

"But you won't like it.

"But..." He sighed frustrated. "Fine. Just quit your whining."

"Yay!" Gaara gave him a look. "I mean. I am very grateful to you."

* * *

"You ruined it."

"I did not."

"...you ruined it."

"Mom I did not."

"It's all mushy and flat."

"I jumped!"

"You...jumped...?"

"Dad came in the kitchen. He scared me, I jumped and the casserole thing got flattened."

"You still ruined it."

"I did not!!! Go! Go in the dining room and sit down."

"You are so not the boss of me," she laughed and followed my orders.

I rolled my eyes and brought the casserole to the dinner table.

"I still say it looks like mushy poo," my mom said.

"Honey!" my dad said. "That's mean."

"Itadakimasu," I mumbled and served. I looked at my mom who was looking at the beef chicken thing. "Eat it!"

"You are so grumpy," she said and ate a forkful.

"I get it from my co-worker," I said and smirked.

"Mm. He seemed like a nice boy to me. . . . . this is good."

"It is?"

"You doubted your own food?"

"I thought it'd actually be nasty."


	15. Because of a Monday

* * *

  


* * *

  


_**(Disclaimer:) I don't own my sad attempt at putting in some Avatar.**_

* * *

It was kind of awkward standing there. It was dead silence; like . . . . . . . . but a tad more awkward. None of us talked. None of us looked at each other. When there was a knock on the kitchen door, we both went to see what was going on but stopped when we realized we were both trying to get out the door and both of us would not in fact fit. Then he went first.

Gentlemen.

Mr. French was talking to us about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was off somewhere else. Something about some prince of some country coming and then a whole lot of other stuff I didn't catch.

I just wasn't feeling up to it.

How did I; me, out of all of us, get the part that wasn't cooked all the way? **Me?** I made it. I undercooked it?

That just... didn't... seem...right.

I raised my hand.

"Yes??"

"Can I get the day off? I don't feel good."

"No. We need you here. Gaara can't serve the prince alone."

"But my-"

"Anyway..." and he continued on about whatever the hell he was continuing on about. Damn you Mr. French!!

Gaara looked over at me for a second beofre looking back at Mr. French and was (pretending to be) listening.

I was ranting, wasn't I? Oh right. The chicken was fine in the whole thing. The beef, undercooked in a third. It might have tasted right. My mom seemed to like hers though.

I felt a really rough nudge that almost knocked me over, and when I looked uo, Mr. French was gone and the door to our kitchen was closing. I walked behind the 'bar' and sat at the stool next to The Boy. (I still don't know his name. I should ask..) He was leaning on the counter looking no doubt bored.

"Hey," I said.

"Yo."

The girl with the super duper black hair sat down on my right.

"Oh right. I never got your names," I said, looking at them both.

"Kani," me and the girl shook hands.

"Cam," me and the boy shook hands.

"Hmm... if ever I'm not here or feel bad (which is right now) can you guys cover for me?" I smiled innocently.

"Hah! Sorry. Me no cooky," Kani said.

"Uh...not too sure about that," Cam laughed.

"Oh come on, you guys are no fun," I pouted.

"Can't help you there," They both said and laughed.

"Finnne."

Gaara had come out and was standing near the door, arms crossed.

"Yah, I gotta go." I stood up. "Do I get free fountain drinks for life?"

"We'll see," Cam said.

"I feel less food poisoned already," I said while walking back into the kitchen with Gaara.

"How'd you get food poisoned?" he rolled his eyes, mumbling, "baka."

"I made dinner sunday-"

"That's funny. I made dinner sunday too."

"_Dude..._anyway, it was called Beef and Chicken pasta casserole." He made a face like 'Did you _have_ a death wish?' "Hey. The pasta part was good and so was the chicken. But the beef was under cooked in just one part. Can you guess which part?" I asked in what seemed to be an announcer like voice.

"So who else ate it?"

"My mom and my dad. They're fine though. Lucky them."

And another of the silences that were not welcome. I supposed we were both thinking about Saturday. Saturday was an interesting day. I suppose.

"So... do anything interesting Sunday?"

"No."

"Yeah, neither did I..." And the silence. And the pickles. And the pickles! Dane Cook is the best. "What did you make? You really don't seem to be the kind of 'I'm gonna make dinner!' person."

"Well my brother was all whiny and stuff so-"

"Aww you have a brother? How old old is he? Young?"

"Sixteen."

O.o ". . . . ."

"Yeah so instead of killing him, I cooked for them because if I killed him then and there, I'd have to clean that shit up. Temari would make sure of it."

"Who??"

"My sister."

"So are you like, the baby of the family?" He nodded. "Mm. I'm an only child."

"I only live with those two. Parents died."

"Oh . . . . that's. . . . . sad," I looked down.

Awkward silence.

"They had me make onigiri by the way."

"Sounds... actually I have no clue what that is," I smiled.

* * *

Something about how half of his meal was superb and the other half was a disaster. It wasn't my fault I was sick and thinking of other things. Importanter things than cooking for some dumb prince of some kingdom that I never heard of. He stopped. He's looking at both of us expectingly...I didn't catch that. Gaara pointed at me and Mr. French went off. Tune out. I'm nodding. Yes, Yes, I know what you're saying. I'm very sorry it won't happen again. Oh I'm a disgrace to this restaurant? Well that is a little harsh. You're still talking; I'm not listening.

A hand then rested on Mr. French's shoulder and we three turned to see who would interupt a fuming Frenchmen.

"Oh. Prince Zuko. I was just...reprehending the chef that messed up your meal," he said, gesturing to me.

The prince turned his attention to me and I had no clue what to do so I bowed.

"She's fine. No need to chestize her. I'm sure she has some form of an explanation," he said to Mr. French then turned to me and winked. He's hoottt... oh right. Anyway.

"Well you see, I've been food poisoned and-"

"Reason enoguh," Prince Zuko said.

"You've been food poisoned!?" he said in his thick French accent. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I requested a day off, if you recall," I said annoyed.

"She was trying to tell you," Gaara stepped up for me. Funny. He was the reason why I GOT IN TROUBLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

"Hows this. I come again next week during your shift and have you cook something for me. A sort of redemption."

"That sounds fine. And I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it," he said and was on his way.

Something to look foreward to next week. A prince. Once more.

* * *

_Out takes:_

Take 1:

**Me: **Hey! The pasta part was good and so was the chicken. But the beef was under cooked in just one part. Can you guess which part?

**Gaara: **Your mom's.

**Me: **... you're not very good at this game...


	16. G a a r a

**As you all know from the new summary (**_if you don't know that I change the summary with every chapter, then shame on you_**), this is in Gaara's p.o.v so I'd like feedback on how I did. First time evah!! Make sure you visit my profile if you haven't already and check out the This Twisted Life section.**

**_(D:) I don't own Gaara. If I did... nevermind. You do not want to know what I'd do if I owned Gaara. O.o'  
_**

* * *

**G.a.a.r.a**

* * *

The blood splashed on my clothes, and I smirked. Satisfied.

--

It was tuesday and I came into work later than usual. I hate this place. It sucks. I wish I could destroy the place and the people in it. But then Temari would make me clean everything up. I could always just kill the bitch.

--

That girl was leaning against some cupboards with her eyes closed and frowning. I forgot her name. I really could care less. But I like the taste of her blood, so that's something. I want it again.

--

She opened her eyes and saw me and I think she started pouting or something. I really don't care. Then she started fake crying and she stood up and ran to me almost glomping me over. I glared at her deeply, arms crossed while she hugged me or whatever. She'd understand if she saw it.

She did. She let go and pouted more. Her bottom lip could have been on the floor.

"I got sicker! Now my stomach hurts real bad and my mom made me come in anyway!" she said.

I sighed. What does she expect _me_ to do? "You should have killed her."

She looked at me oddly for a while then shook her head. "No that won't do," she said, "I couldn't kill my mommy. Who else am I going to fight with?"

I shrugged. She sighed and sat down where she was. I noticed her sneakers. They were pretty interesting; they had dragons on them.

That other girl (the only girl's name I know is Temari's. That's pretty much it) came in and waved at us.

"Well if it isn't The Naru Naru," the one girl that I cook with said. This is getting annoying. I should learn her name...

"The one and only," Naru Naru said. What a repetitive name...

"Come here to teach us something, your grace? Or are you bored?"

"Bored," Naru said.

"I see," said baka girl. (I think I'll call her that until I remember her name)

"So what's up, biznatches? Care to make me a sandwich?"

"Eh. I have nothing better to do," baka girl said and went to the fridge.

This Naru girl is weird. But I like the fact that she thinks she has authority, even though she's one and two years older than us.

Baka onna made the Naru a sandwich and she ate it quickly but gracefully.

"You couldn't be a sandwich cook," she said bluntly, and I almost laughed but kept a straight face.

"Hey! My sandwiches taste smexy!"

"You wish. Any way. I'm bored." She left out and came back seconds later with another girl. From the looks of her, she was one of the waitresses. "You know Kani?"

"I do!" Baka said.

"Gaara this is Kani, Kani this is Gaara. Ok you met. Now what? I'm bored. There's no one out there. No one wants my sexy food."

"Aw. That's too bad," Baka said.

Naru stuck her tongue out. "Hn. Hey. Gaara. Go out there and be our customer."

"Wh-" I was trying to say but somehow she'd pushed me out the door. I looked around and saw that there seriously wasn't anybody there. That's not normal. Maybe I ate them all and didn't even know it...I have to stop hanging around idiots. They rub off. They're contagious. I turned to a waiter that I was familiar with and told him I needed to be seated apparently. He led me to a booth in front. I waited and waited. I didn't really know what was going on. Then the waiter came around again and told me that they told him that I wasn't to have a menu because they were just going to make random things for me. I didn't have a say. That doesn't happen. But it was so quiet here and so peaceful that I decided that I wouldn't kill them. I didn't feel like it anyways. He came around again with some water and I just looked at it as he left. Water? That's all I get is water? Not blood? Blood juice? Sprite? Just...water? I sighed. I was kind of glad that they were doing this. I was not in the mood to cook anyways. Cooking is annoying. I gingerly drunk the water. It tasted like...nothing. I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. It might take a while for them to make the food.

_**Tired? Take a load off..**_

_Nice try._

_**Oh come on. I was only kidding. I know you wouldn't fall asleep in a place like this...or would you? You don't like it much, right? I could destroy it...**_

_Urusei. I'm hungry. And I'm not tired. And if I want this place destroyed, I do it secretly by myself._

_**You wuss. You wouldn't do it. You've gone soft.**_

_Urusei!! I did _not_ go soft. I'm hungry!! Hanguri! Mokka!_

_**I understand, little prince.**_

_Eh? That was freaky. Don't call me that again._

_**Kukukukuku!**_

He stopped talking to me so I enjoyed the silence for a little while longer when there was a "Ahem!" I opened my eyes and the three girls (oh gosh I'm surrounded by females) were in front of me with trays with plates on top of them. Three plates in total.

_Not..that hungry.._

_**I thought you were 'hunguri!!mokka!' kuku. I bet you feel special.**_

_Hn?_

_**Being surrounded by girls and all.**_

_Oh quit. I really don't care; I'm just-_

_**Hungry? Kukukukuku.**_

"Here," Naru said and the girls put the plates on the table. What I really noticed was the plate that looked extremely red. There was ketchup...on the whole thing. I stared at it. I didn't even see the food underneath it. I looked up at...Blood...girl... Chi onna? I looked up at Chi Onna and she caught me looking at her and she smiled.

"Can ya tell? Can ya tell? I made the fries!"

Fries? What was she even talking about? I see no fries. I took a fork and moved some of the ketchup away. Oh. There's the fries. "Aa." I said.

"I made the fillet mignon," Naru said proudly. I looked at it. It looked perfect, as I expected from her. I looked from the bloody fries to the beef. They both looked good, actually. I looked at the last dish.

"They worked together to make you that little cake," Kani said. Well I remembered _her_ name..

"Yeah yeah! See? Isn't it so very cool? A red and black cake. I hope it's yummy. Hope you enjoy your meal!" Then they left.

I smelled the cake. It smelled nice. I was tempted to eat it first.

_**If you want to eat it first then by all means, eat it first. I wanna know how it tastes. That is one sexy cake.**_

_Haha!!_

I picked up a spoon and sliced the cake, putting the contents in my mouth. Oh shit. This tastes really good. It wasn't that big of a cake; just a small square slice. I ate it all and then moved to the more appetizing looking dish. The fillet..whatever. It tasted very nice. I might want Naru to cook for me more often. I moved on to the bloody battle (aka french fries with a hell of a lot of ketchup). I just kind of stared at it. I didn't know where to start. Uh...

--

Kani went back to her post, Naru Naru-chan went back to her section and Alexis left her kitchen and sat infront of Gaara

--

I was just staring at it, fork in hand when Chi Onna sat in front of me. I looked up at her and almost smacked myself in the face. I just realized that our chef coats have name tags. Hers was right there all along. Alexis. That's what her name is. Oops.

"I over did it, didn't I?" she asked suddenly.

I looked up from her name tag to her face. "Huh?"

"The ketchup. There's too much of it, isn't there."

"Oh. Kind of."

"I see. Sorry...hey! Want some help eating that? I'm kind of hungry anyway."

I shrugged and she smiled brightly at me before going over to a waiter and coming back with a napkin of the three eating utensils. She stared at it then looked up at me.

"Uh...wanna just split it in half?"

"Hn."

"Cool!"

I took a knife and kind of split it in half so she can have half and I can have half. I took my fork and fished around for some fries. "Did you even make enough fries?"

"Oh I did. They're just hiding!" she said and started eating. She made a face that made me snicker. "Ow! The ketchup is still cold! It hurt my tooth."

"Are they cooked all the way?" I smirked.

She glared at me. "Don't question my cooking abilities!! Rawr!"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. She freaking said 'rawr' ! Heh.

She smiled briefly before eating again. I started eating too. It wasn't bad. It was actually good. Just a bit...too much ketchup for my liking. We both finished and she wrinkled her nose for some reason.

"Those fries were too soft," she said.

"You're the one that made them."

She stared at me for a while before looking around with her eyes and smiling. "Oh right!"

I rolled my eyes.

_**That girl is dumb, **_Shukaku said.

_Yup. That's just the way she is._

_**She reminds me of you.**_

_...matte. Nani?!_


	17. I Don't Like

**_So I'm back on the bandwagon? Let's say...HELL YEAH!! Please ignore any grammatical issues, for this was written during the season premiere of Prison Break, and oh how I love Prison Break..._**

**(Disclaimer:) I do not own Gaara of my dear Naru Naru-chan. She apparently owns me though...how bizarre...**

* * *

To me, it wasn't logical to have a couch stationed in a cave the way it was. But maybe, according to the clues, that there was a slight probability of this cave being the home of this joinable group known as the Akatsuki.

I felt chilled. It wasn't homely, that was for sure. It was cold and draftily and had the smell of week old sea food.

- - -

I stumbled into the kitchen around 3:05. I don't understand why we don't check in or anything. Well, as long as Mr.French doesn't come into the kitchen, I wouldn't even have to come to work. Except for the fact that...Naru frequents this kitchen (doesn't she have anything better to do?) and she was here right now. She'd sure tattle. Er...was she a tattler?

"Are you ever on time? Don't you prep?" she asked when she saw me.

"Yes. And don't you have things to do?"

"Go away,foo. I'm talking to Gaara."

She was an odd one, alright. I rolled my eyes and walked to the sink in the back and washed my hands. I threw on my jacket when I got back to the front.

"And so the heart stops working for a whole minute and-!"

What was she talking to him about? He seemed to be intrigued. Rude much? He hadn't turned around at all to greet me.

I shook my head and got out some pans and chicken and whatnot. I always wanted to try this so called Chicken French. I wondered if Mr. French enjoyed it. I wonder if I would too. Chicken was my favorite food indeed.

I had prepared my meal; Naru had finished her conversation with Gaara when she heard "Natalie!?" from the dining area and hurried out. Gaara had gone to lean against the fridge. I took one bite of it, and promptly spit it in the trash.

Gaara scoffed. "You really can't cook, huh?"

"That's not it! It's just a horrible recipe; how do they eat this crap?"

"Lemme see," he said and grabbed the fork from my hand. I was still holding the plate. He broke off some and put it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. His expression remained the same. He finally swallowed. "You suck."

"Shut up!" I said and threw the remaining chicken at him, in which he dodged.

"Let me show you how Chicken French is supposed to be made, dumbass. Go sit down."

I obeyed and sat on the counter next to the stove. I watched him cook. He had a really healthy looking head of hair. It was so bright and pretty. It looked soft. I wanted to touch it...

"-this."

I snapped out of my daze. He had said something. He had a plate in front of my face.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Eat this."

I took the plate from him and sniffed the contents. It smelled edible, so I put a small forkful in my mouth. And another. And another. And- oh look what do you know!- it was all gone. Wow, that fast? I set the fork on the plate and put the plate on my lap. "Don't. Say. A word," I said, finally looking back at him. He had a very satisfied smirk plastered on his face and raised one of his non-existent eyebrows. Where'd they go, anyway? He walked closer to me until we were face to face, half a foot apart. And then he flicked me in the forehead.

* * *

_**Yes! Started with a dream again! I think I know where I'm going with these strange dream sequences. You shall see. I shall return. 3  
**_


	18. How'd you get here?

So pretty much the last time I'll ever see him again is now in the past

So pretty much the last time I'll ever see him again is now in the past. Meaning yesterday. Unless I see him on the street. Cam, our waiter friend, decided he wasn't fit for his job and decided to resign and become a computer hacker. That's what he told us. I was really sad to see him go; Kani, him and I had become close. Now it's just the two of us. Well of course other people work there and all, but chefs and waiters share a bond. I formed one with those two. I hope he'll keep in contact and drop by for a meal or something! I'd cook him Chicken French! Haha, just kidding.

* * *

"Why are you so annoying?! Why haven't I killed you yet?! Can you tell me that??"

"Because you'd feel guilty!" I yelled back and stomped out of the kitchen. I was about to head to the left to go find Naru when someone caught my eye.

He was standing where Cam normally stood. Oh I miss him already, and it's only been a day!

The new addition stood nervously. Obviously he'd never done this before. He looked to the left a bit and spotted me. I gave him a smile and a nod.

"Don't look so scared, new guy. You'll do fine!"

He blinked and gave a little smile. "Oh. Right. I'll try not to. I'm Alex."

I smiled bigger. Forget about anger from mean old Gaara! I'm happy now. New guy Alex is adorable. He's got the emo look going for him. Nniiccee.

"I'm Alexis! I'm an intern. Been here half a month already!"

"Oh that's cool. So you're used to everything and stuff?"

"Yessir!"

"Who's this?"

I turned around. Naru was behind me looking confused yet she had a 'I want to rape this kid' look in her eyes

"New guy."

"Hi! I'm Natalie but you can call me Naru Naru!"

Alex smiled brightly. Gosh was it a sexy smile. Hey, I may wanna rape this kid too…

"I'm Alex. Are you also interning here?"

Naru grinned. "I'm a real chef. That's how much I rock."

He laughed. "That is epic win." Then they got into a heated discussion about bands in which I couldn't follow, so I was all 'I think I'ma go…back that way.' But then when I returned to the kitchen, I realized Gaara was there and my thoughts were 'fuck'

He stared at me, glare never leaving his face. "I figured it out. I can tolerate you. Hardly. But I still can. If I killed you, I'd probably end up with someone that just screamed 'I need to be killed oh mighty Gaara-sama' and I'd kill them  too 'cause I'd probably hate their guts. Then the next person would be too happy then the next too quiet then the next just made of plain annoyance. You balance. So I'll keep you."

I was just speechless. Partly because those were the most words he'd probably ever said in his life, and partly because he thinks of me as a pet or something…

"You don't hate me?"

"No…not yet."

I smiled. I think I was about to cry. I had the urge to run up and hug him, but I was afraid he's say 'okay, I hate you _now_' and kill me.

Funny thing was, he still held his glare.

I quickly walked up to him- he was a little taller than me; I had to look up. Did he grow??- and patted his head. "I'll keep you too."

He looked down at me with a look that read 'um…ok?' and cracked a small smile and flicked me in the cheek.

"Um…orders up? Is that how I say it?" I looked. Alex had quickly slapped it on the door and went back out. I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"You said it just fine." I took the ticket and walked over to Gaara, where we read it together and went to cooking.

- - -

"Orders up, kiddo," I said, handing the food out the door to him.

"Oh. O.k. Thank you," he smiled. I returned it.

"What happened to that other guy?" Gaara asked as I was coming back.

I rolled my eyes. "Weren't you listening when he said he was quitting?"

"…no.."

"Do you listen to anything anyone ever says?"

"..maybe.."

"I change my mind now! I don't wanna keep you no more!"


	19. Freeze

**_Looks around nervously._ Oops. heh heh o.o;  
**

**(Disclaimer:) I own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Saturday 7/19

have I been neglecting you, dear paper glued to the wall? I apologize if so. Busy busy busy. and strange dreams distract me. i'm afraid todays going to be uneventful...

* * *

Spilled flour. I decided to try this prep thing for the first time, and I spilled flour. On the kitchen floor. Gaara got annoyed with me and went off to find a broom or something. So he was going to clean that up, which was good, so I headed off to the freezer to get something...frozen. I never been in there. I said I never would but I wanted to know what was in there. Maybe...frozen stuff?

There were really big pieces of meat in there. As well as big packages of things. I grabbed a can on the floor. It didn't say what it was on it, but I was curious. Turning around, I walked the short distance to the the freezer door and pushed. It didn't open. I pushed harder. Nothing happened. Maybe my thinking not go in here ever was a sign. A sign that I was going to be locked in here and DIE of freezation!

- - -

I banged on the door and yelled my head off for about four minutes straight before Gaara came and opened the door. "What are you doing in here....?"

I wasn't quick enough to say "don't let the door close," I only made it to about "Don't let the-" before it closed. I glared angrily at Gaara. I was frickkin' freezing my ass off!

"What?" he asked, not quite comprehending my icy death glare.

"We. Are. Locked. In!!" I yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes. What nerve!! "If your little mind has forgotten, my sand is a form of transportation," he said grabbing my arm. I was expecting to be in the kitchen shortly after. But when I wasn't, I looked up at him. "What's going on?" he mumbled to himself. He let go of my arm.

"It's not working?!" I yelled.

He shook his head, eyes growing larger.

"HELP!" We yelled simultaneously and started banging on the heavy door. Two minutes passed and I could hardly feel my arms. Or my voice for that matter. And I didn't have my jacket on. He had his, however. Smart kid. My throat hurt from yelling. I went and sat down on a long box. He sat next to me.

"I don't want to die young..." I said, shivering.

"Too late," he said and smirked.

I stared blankly at him. "Y-you aren't n-nice," I said.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" he asked, but soon after dropped his smirk. "You don't look so good," he said, looking at me.

"Really? I f-feel fine!" Sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes. "Here," he mumbled, like what he was about to do he really didn't want to, and took off his jacket. I gratefully grabbed it and put it on. It had an odd smell- his smell- a mix of sandy soapy blood. Oddly enough, I rather enjoyed it.

"Are we getting out any time soon, do you think?" I asked.

He shrugged, shivering the slightest bit. He seemed pale, but I'm sure that's how he always looks. "I don't like it in h-here. N-never come in h-here a-ag-gain." He was shivering even more, and I didn't like it. I hated it. Worse than how I had shivered. He looked so helpless. I couldn't have that happen.

I wrapped his jacket around us both and wrapped my arms around him. He froze up for a bit, but then relaxed into my embrace. My body heat was helping him relax, and he ceased most of his shivering.

"....arigatou."

"Mm. It helps us both."

"Aa," he said and fell silent. There wasn't really much to talk about while sitting in a freezer. 'Oh what's your favorite color?' It's probably red anyway.

I felt him shift his position beside me. Then I felt myself being tugged towards him as he wrapped _his_ arms around _me_ and pulled me closer.

"Cold," he said and held me tighter.

"Yeah," I said and after a while I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that, silent for an uncountable amount of time (who seriously had a watch?)

"Um..." I started. Who knew how much longer we would last. And should I have saved my oxygen? I don't know. I wasn't smart. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," he said simply. "Like blood."

"I had a feeling," I said," Yeah."

"Aa."

"Hn."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?I can say it too," I said. I had a spasm in my leg; it kicked by itself. It felt rather frozen. Thank Kami-sama Canadian summers were cool, for I had to wear pants. I'd be dead by now in shorts or something. And at that time....I was beginning to feel....sleepy. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep. But I was interrupted when I was shaken violently. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara once again looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Fall asleep and die," he growled.

"O.k O.k!" my voice sounded raspy. He noticed and looked at me worriedly.

I stretched my legs and wandered over to the door and banged on it one last time and with the last of my voice I yelped, "Help!" and slid down on the floor.

And all I remember is running and footsteps and light and voices.

"Oh goodness, you two look horrible. Didn't you read the sign in the back about the freezer? It locks. Oh you two come over here and get warm." Naru, I think. I felt myself walk into the kitchen and curl up into a ball in the crease of counters. I felt two bodies next to me. I wasn't really seeing. I was just...there.

* * *

**(D:) Naw, I'm just playin' XD**


	20. Closets are for grains of sand

_**This seems to be the new trend. updating on Turkey Day. I can do it too, see!!?**_

* * *

I had been expecting, the next day, for myself to show symptoms of sickness, for I was in the freezer linger. I did not expect--I didn't quite find it possible--Gaara to be the sick one and myself to be well. It was the strangest thing. Something I couldn't comprehend.

I watched him as he was sitting in the corner crease of the counters, a brown tunic like material sprawled over his shoulders and a box of tissues by his knee. And he was sniffling. The poor kid looked miserable.

I rushed over to him and kneeling by him I wrapped my arms around his head, pulled him close to my chest and rested my head atop of his.

"How are you sick and I'm not?" I mumbled into his hair.

"...I don't-" "Achoo!" He sneezed on my shirt. I looked down. There wasn't anything on it...except for sand. Where'd that come from?

His forehead was hot and it made me feel as though this was my fault. It probably was. I felt guilty. I softly ran my hand through his red hair to comfort him. It really was soft. I wanted to just stay here like this. No cooking.

Cooking. How was he supposed to do that? He wasn't. I had to once again cook by myself. How was I supposed to do that? Maybe Naru would help again?

"Achoo!" he sneezed again, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was sand coming from his nose. Gaara sneezed sand when he was sick! He should probably get that checked out.

"Orders up!"

I let go of Gaara and stood up. He looked up at me sadly but looked away just as quickly. I trekked over to the door and grabbed the ticket. I went off to cooking fried fish sandwiches.

Gaara had been sneezing over by the left side of the door ( he got up and moved) the whole time I had been cooking.

I sent the order out and realized for the first time in half and hour that he sneezed out a lot of sand. And he was just innocently standing by the door.

I sighed and walked out the door. I had planned to ask Alex where the broom closet was, but he disappeared, so I asked Kani instead.

I walked near the entrance and spotted the closet. I don't know why I never noticed it there. Might be because I only went through the entrance a couple times. I go through the side door now, like Gaara does. Sometimes he just magically appears, which would be cool if I didn't scare easily.

I opened the closet, aboot to grab a broom but stopped. I don't know why they were in there and have a small clue aboot what they were doing (coughcoughmakingoutcough), but Natalie and Alex were in the closet pressed against each other and were now looking at me ('cause I opened the door.)

Naru detached herself from Alex and shoved napkins in his hands. "Um...here are the napkins you were looking for, Alex."

"Yeah...thanks," he said and walked out.

I narrowed my eyes at Naru as she walked out. Her jacket was partially off. I smirked softly and grabbed the broom from its spot and headed off to my kitchen.

- - -

A large pile of sand had piled collectively near Gaara's feet. I handed the broom with an attached dustpan to him. He looked at me like 'no, I'm not.' And handed it back to me.

I sighed and rested it to the right of him. "More will collect anyway," I said,"I'll do it later," I said and walked to a counter and sad atop of it. "So, how were you when you got home?"

* * *

"I know, right? They didn't have to be so rude. Why do customers always think they're so right?"

"Because they are..." Kankuro answered , like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But she wasn't..." Temari trailed off as Gaara entered though the door. He looked sick and to her, that wasn't a good sign and so immediately she was worried. Gaara had never been sick before. "Gaara!" she rushed over to him when he sneezed,"Are you ok? What happened? You poor thing you have a fever!"

"Got locked in the freezer," he mumbled.

"That's horrible!!" she said and pulled him close to her in a hug. But this time, he didn't tell her to shut up. And he didn't pull away.

* * *

"Was your brother worried?" I asked, seated in front of him.

"Not as much as my sister. She took care of me. But I got sicker because I was on the roof all night. Insomniac."

"Oh you never told me that. That's why..."

"Yeah. I don't wear make up."

"And I was so convinced too," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "You are really dumb."

"No I'm not. I just want you to think that I am!"

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. And don't get sick like Gaara cuz you stayed on the roof all night!**

**Review.  
**


	21. Royalty, anyone?

**I wrote this thing with one eye. For cereal. I had like, an eye patch, Had** **Conjunctivitis. It wasn't fun adding it to influenza. grr. So lucky I typed this when I did. That was last week when it was horrible. But I forgot to post.**

**I'm so excited!! The plot is coming next chapter! There's plot! kinda...**

**(D:) own not me  
**

* * *

Everyday we made a mess with the dishes and everyday they were clean when we got there. I always wanted to know how the night shift looked. They had to put up with all our messes, and we made plenty.

* * *

I teased Naru and Alex when I got in. They were hanging out in the front, the usual waiter area. I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around. Mr. French stood tall, the young prince with him...

Oh crap. He's back.

"Hello again," he said and smiled.

"You remember Prince Zuko, don't you, Alex?"

"It's Alexis. And yes. How do you do, ouji-sama?"

"I'm quite well. How about you?"

"I'm good. What can I get you today, ay?" (a/n: ya know, i kinda forgot i was Canadian, and the only Canadian thing i said so far was aboot)

I beckoned behind my back for someone to give me the ticket thing.

"Hows this: Make me whatever you like."

"That sounds quite fine. Your order will be up within 45 minutes," I said and turned around, noticing Naru was swooning non discreetly. I knocked her over the head with the tickets and layed them on the bar. I walked into the kitchen quickly, not knowing if he'd be counting how long it would take.

"Gaara," I said as sweetly as possible as I walked up to him," Wanna make food and pretend I made it so I can give it to the prince because you can cook?"

"He's back?" he asked. I nodded. "Then no."

"You're so stingy. I thought I was your pet. You're supposed to take care of my needs. And I _need_ you to cook for a-"

"What are you even talking about?" he questioned, giving me a blank look.

"Important stuff. Please? I'll give you a dollar!"

"You're mental. I'm not cooking for you. And definitely not for american money. Go ask Naru."

"She's busy swooning."

He rolled his eyes. "You're wasting time." He sighed," You really are stupid."

I looked at him, hurt evident in my eyes. I wasn't actually hurt by his words-- I got that all the time-- but I wanted to see if I could play the guilt card. I tried hard to think about the day that my mother stole my pizza so I could bring tears to my eyes.

He stepped closer to me, a hand on my head and sighed. "You know I don't mean anything by it, really. Even though it's true," he mumbled the last part, "But I know what you're trying to do, and the answer is still no."

I stared at him. Damn!

I threw on my jacket and attempted to make a burger and poutine.

"You seem rather happy. What's up?" Dave asked as he drove me home.

I grinned. "Well I cooked for a prince today and he enjoyed my meal, and I even got compliments from my other customers. Today was a very good day."

I saw him smile through the rear view mirror. "I'm proud of you. Keep up the good work, Lex."

"Thanks, Dave," I said as we pulled up in front of my house. "See you tomorrow afternoon," I said and shut the door, walking to my house. He was totally my permanent taxi driver.

- - -

Naru called me an hour later and said that she and Alex were officially going out. I found it weird that it happened just then, and not before/after the closet scene. I shrugged and told her congratulations.

- - -

Gaara and I met at the park behind the restaurant the next day at 2. We sat on the swings, not quite swinging. The day before, I had thought that we'd have fun before returning to our boring job. Gaara only shrugged and said he's come, but didn't know what the point was. We were silent there on our swings. I gently pushed back, beginning an actual motion.

"Do you like working at Cohrdehi?" I asked, and pushed harder.

He shrugged. He seemed rather drained. And I know that he doesn't get any sleep, but he normally looked fine, not tired at all. "I don't like it," he said, watching me swing," but I don't hate it."

I nodded. "Same for me too, kinda. I only like it though because you, Kani and Naru are there. That's pretty much it."

He nodded slightly, the edges of his mouth tilting upwards.

"Wanna play hide and seek?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Aww!"


	22. Beginning Of Story

**Happy New Year, ya'll. It's like...5am right now. Yay me!**

**(D:) I own me. Naruto belongs to Kishi, and Kani belongs to Mystery Hunter. 'Mr. French' also belongs to me.  
**

* * *

It was goopy and slimy and red and it smelt bad and he hadn't realized it til he picked up his fork and put it in his mouth that she had served him bloody rice. Now, let's back up a minute. That she is me, as you already know. And I can sort of explain. You see, that wasn't my fault. Now I apologize that I'm skipping the details, but that's not where I want to start. You see...

* * *

I sighed and sent the order out. Gaara was already twenty minute late, and right when I got here, there was an order for us so I had to bake a premade pie from the fridge, and steam some broccoli, which I thought was a strange combination.

I walked outside to talk to Kani. It was always nice to talk to her. She was very sweet, and her hair was always awesome. I saw her seated at the bar, doodling in a notebook.

"Hey, what's up," I asked and leaned against the bar.

"Oh hey guess what! I entered a manga cover contest last month and now I'm a finalist! Isn't that epic?"

I smiled and squealed. I'm really into manga, so this was exciting news. "Uber epic! Do you know the genre?"

"Yeah, it's a romance/comedy."

"My favorite!" We talked for another fifteen minutes and then I got a big order and had to return to the kitchen.

Cream noodles, salad, salad with only lettuce and tomatoes, rice, and stuffed lobster, and a bottle of sparkling apple cider to drink. I glared at the ticket. How the hell do you stuff a lobster and why the hell did it have to be sparkling cider? I had a bad relationship with sparkling cider. Whoever ordered it was going to be the one to open it. 'Cause I sure as hell wasn't.

I started on the lobster first. I ran out to find Mr. French and ask him how to stuff a lobster. He told me that it was pretty rare to get an order like that, because no one ordered the lobster anymore, but he told me, and it seemed remotely easy, so I ran back to the kitchen and followed his instructions. And while that was cooking, I boiled water and prepared salads quickly, shipping them out with the sparkling cider. As the water boiled, I added in the white rice, stirring occasionally. The lobster was ready and was shipped out as well. I was getting the rice into a bowl when I heard the side door open slowly. Assuming it was Gaara, really late, I put the bowl and pot down and put my hands on my hips.

"You are so late, kid. You got some 'splaining...to..do.."

He had walked in, hands covered in blood, shirt covered in blood. And he smelt like blood. And I was pretty sure it wasn't his. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but closed it soon after. What was I supposed to ask?

The blood dripped down his hands, slowly splatting on the tile floor. He shook his hands, and blood splatted everywhere: on the counters, in the rice, on my face. I rubbed it with the back of my hand, succeeding in smiring it, and looked at the rice that I was supposed to serve. It was now red, losing it's appetizing appeal. I looked at him. I looked at the rice. I looked at him again. And at the rice again. And at him again. And at the rice again. And I shrugged, taking the rice and walking out the door to the table that had ordered it. "Sorry for the wait," I said and walked away as quick as possible.

- - -

"Yeah! So I said 'I'm the one that's gonna take you down, bitch!' And then I beat him up, 'ttebayo!"

"No way!"

"You're lying, Naruto."

"I am not, Pig! It really happened!"

"I guess I'll believe you, Naruto," Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another sip of cider, this time from a cup.

"And that's not all," Naruto started. He gulped down some noodles, "I got the scroll and went to the next guy, who was so scared he just gave his to me!"

"I'm impressed," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah me too!" Ino said.

Naruto smiled and took a forkful of rice, not looking at it at all, and put it in his mouth, immediately spitting it out. "Ew! This rice has blood in it!"

"Get the waiter! Get the chef!"

- - -

I heard the boy shout so I walked out to them, plan in mind.

"My rice had blood in it!"

My eyes grew wide and I shrieked at the sight of it, mumbling an apology before fainting (which was just me falling down but I hit my head hard enough to knock me out.)

- - -

"Hey Lady! Lady! It's okay. I'm not mad. Wake up!" The blond boy said, shaking me.

I sat up slowly and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know where it came from." Lie.

"You got somethin' on your cheek, lady. It looks like blood. Maybe it came from there!"

"You're probably right." Lie.

"I'm Naruto!" he said, hand outstretched.

"I'm-"

"Hey. I know you. You were that girl who couldn't open the bottle," the black haired boy said.

"Yeah I remember you too." I turned my attention back to the blond and shook his hand, "I'm Alexis, and I gotta go before I get in trouble." I said, standing up and taking the bloodied rice with me, which was turning a dark red. I walked into the kitchen and scrapped the rice in the garbage. Gaara was standing in the same spot, bloodying the floor.

_I hope this works. Suiton:..._

I held my hands out in front of me, concentrating hard. I only ever did this once, when I found out...

Water materialized in front of me, a small amount, then more. I sent it to Gaara, covering him completely in a sphere of water, his feet slightly leaving the ground, then as soon as it appeared, it was gone, the blood as well, the boy completely dry. I smiled.

He looked at me oddly. "...since when were you a shinobi?"

I smiled wider. "I'm not really. One of my grandparents were, and it ran in their family. I read up on some things too. Apparently I have chakra. Cool, huh?"

He nodded slowly. "Aa..."

The door burst open and Mr. French stormed in, kinda pissy looking.

"I heard you served a customer bloody rice, Ms. Harvey. Care to explain?"

Gaara's eyes flicked to me. "I guess I must have cut my cheek without knowing it. It won't happen again, sir," I said, sounding as truthful as I could muster.

His gaze was skeptical, before he nodded and left. I sighed and turned to Gaara.

"Who'd you kill this time?" I asked.

"This time?"

"It happened before, didn't it? I smelt it one day."

"...it was a shinobi from Suna."

"Aa. Are you gonna get arrested?"

He scoffed. "No."

"Yay!" I said and started working on a ticket. "You still have the ability to cook, right?" He nodded. "Then help me!"

He sighed and grabbed his jacket. "You don't command me..." he growled. I stopped what I was doing and hugged him.

"Don't be grumpy."

He started to push me away, but stopped. I looked up at him and smiled. Again, how'd he get so tall?!

* * *

_**gasps.**_** What has gotten into me?! Why would I just give the kid the bloody rice?? _shrugs._**


	23. Vertically Challenged

_**Ya know, I read through this story and realized something. EVERYTHING IS A FILLER CHAPTER BESIDES CHAPTER ONE AND THE LAST CHAPTER! I also realized that i wouldn't read this story. It's kinda ...dumb. Well the first couple chapters. Then I got into by the middle and then realized at the last chapter that I wanted more, meaning I'd have to type this one.**_

_**I personally like this chapter. It's silly. Enjoy**_

**(D:) I don't own any of the mentioned characters except myself. Well, I kinda own Naru since she's my bff and adopted daughter..hm..  
**

* * *

I knew today would be unlucky when I broke my mirror this morning. All I did was touch it and it cracked. And it nipped my pointer finger, which really hurt. And then I tripped over the rug and ran into the bathroom door and I could have sworn I heard a crunch.

There came a knocking on my bedroom door and my fathers voice was telling me that I was late and that he was going to take me on his way to work. Hurry.

I ran after him to the car and as we're driving, he looks at me and says, "You aren't dressed," and I look down and yeah I'm in pajamas and I look in the mirror and my hair is messed up and there's that stuff in the corners of my eyes and I look like I just trekked the Pilgrimage. But too late now. We pull up in front and he tells me he or mom will pick me up because I have no money with me, of course.

I trip up the stairs like, three times and tripped over my feet when I got to the dining area, luckily not falling flat on my face. Mr. French looked at me, looked at the clock and shook his head at me. I smiled nervously and scooted to the kitchen. Gaara was cooking when he saw me and stopped.

"Where have you been?!" he glared at me.

I whimpered and looked down.

"And why aren't you dressed...?" he asked and raised an 'eyebrow' at me. He grabbed my jacket and black pants and threw them at me. I went in the back and changed, stubbing my toe and somehow hitting my head in the process. When I was coming back, I tripped and fell into Gaara, who half caught me, half let me fall. So my head was pretty close to the ground.

"What is with you today?" he asked.

"...I'm cursed," I said as he stood me up completely.

"Aa."

"Yeah, and it really sucks! This is the worst day of my-"

"You will never believe who's in the dining room right now. It's crazy!" Naru came rushing in.

I sighed. Her loud voice was making a headache come on. "Who is it?"

"Edward Elric and them from Full Metal Alchemist! Can you believe this?! It's so unbelievable that I'm slightly assuming that I'm dreaming one of those realistic dreams that are like everyday life with a small twist!!"

I stopped. Breathing, I think. "Huh." Intelligent speak.

"Come look!" she said, dragging me out the kitchen door. "You guys are so lucky; he's in your section!"

He was so much hotter in person. We both started swooning. He was with Al and Winry, and they looked cool as always. Kani came running over to us to swoon with us. We stopped after a few minutes and pushed her over to them. "Take their order!" we whispered.

We watched as they read their menus and talked amongst themselves, and watched Kani stumble over to them.

"Think she can do it without fainting?" Naru asked.

"Nope."

We watched intently and strained our ears to hear as much as possible. And swooned at Ed and Al's voices. Alex came around and inquired on what we were doing, Naru explaining that we were pretty big fan girls, resulting in Alex smirking, rolling his eyes, shaking his head and probably thinking something along the lines of 'Women...'

"This is the best day of my life," I mumbled.

"Mine too!"

Suddenly Kani gestured our way and three pairs of eyes landed on us. I stopped breathing...again. The three main members of FMA. Were looking at us.

"What did she say?!" Naru whispered to me.

"I don't know! I'm going to faint under pressure," I whispered back.

Kani shuffled over to us and gave me a slight push.

"Meeting the chef," she said, and I could have sworn she was smiling deviously at me. So much for her being the one to faint.

"How much you wanna bet she makes a complete fool of herself?"

Kani chuckled.

- - -

I stared at my feet as I slowly made my way over to the three beautiful blondes. I bumped into a table, but I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"H-hi. I'm..uh.. I'm Alexis and I'm going to be one of your uh..uh.."

"Chefs?" Ed offered, a wonderful smile gracing his wonderful face.

"Yeah. Yeah that." What was wrong with me?! On a normal day I'd be having fun and joking with them, possibly flirting with the older Elric. But I guess today was not a normal day.

"Are you having a bad day today, Ms. Alexis?" Al asked sweetly.

"You don't even know the half of it. Just an unlucky day."

"Well, maybe tomorrow it'll be better," Winry said.

"Yeah! We'll come again tomorrow to see your luck change," Ed said enthusiastically.

I smiled genuienly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Just don't jinx yourself!" Winry said and smiled.

"Yeah... anyway. I'll start over. I'm Alexis and I'll be one of your chefs. The other one is my crazy red head partner named Gaara, and he's a really good cook."

"See, you're doing better already!"

"You jinxed her, Ed."

"I did not, Winry."

"Um, aren't you guys hungry? Shouldn't I be making your food or something?"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah... I'm a really big fan of your show, by the way," I said as I started leaving and managed to trip over Ed's shoe and fall into the other booth. "You jinxed me, Ed!"

"...oops."

- - -

"Pay up."

"Damn," Kani said and handed Naru a 20.

I gave a questioning look to both girls. "What was that little exchange?"

"I bet that you'd make a complete fool of yourself, and Kan bet against me."

"Oh."

Kani smiled and handed me a ticket. "Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

I knew today would be even more unlucky when I almost set the kitchen (and myself) on fire.

"Don't. Just..don't," Gaara said and pushed me away. "Go sit down or something. You'll kill everyone.

I sighed and sat on the ground.

* * *

I knew today would continue on unlucky when my mom came an hour late to pick me up and my hair somehow got caught in the door and when we pulled into the driveway I tripped and fell in the grass.

Today was just not my lucky day.


	24. We're all made of crazy stew

**_Howdy.. (looks around) yeah... Um....I have nothing to say. I wrote this chapter a couple of weeks ago. It was nine pages. NINE! And I typed it little by little. I decided to finish today cuz I'm sick; caught something from people in school yesterday. So...here it is._**

**_I'm introducing 2 new characters. 1 is a friend of mine; his name is Ace. He's one of my waiter dudes. The other one isn't really in this much, but it's Naru's real boyfriend, so I put him in here to complicate things..._**

**_This chapter is kind of promoting the manga 'Fairy Tail'. It is #2 in my top 5 manga so..yeah. It's gonna have an anime in October. I am soooo excited! Yess! Go read Fairy Tail. You'll love it._**

**_(D:) I do not in fact own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners. Please support the somethin or other....  
_**

* * *

D.I.Y. That stands for do it yourself, right? I'm pretty sure. So anyway, I can guess that you can guess that I did something myself. Wanna take a guess? No you don't! You probably wouldn't figure it out anyway. Remember how my hair used to be over shoulder length, straight and black? You probably don't. Well, I cut it and dyed it, so now it's long in the front, short in the back, different shades of light brown with a strand of bleach blond on the side. I think I did just fine. My mother wanted to kill me though. Heh heh, oops. I wonder what Gaara will think.

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at me like I was some stranger.

"It's me..."

"It's who?"

"Your co-worker, you idiot!"

"Baka Onna is now a hooker??"

"A...wait what? I look like a hooker? For serious?" I asked, dumbfounded. I looked down at myself. I guess I kinda changed my style. I was wearing a black knee length skirt, green fishnets and a plain green tank top and my regular dragon sneakers. How do I look like a hooker??

"Yes."

"No way."

"Konnichiwa!"

I turned around, and of course it was the Naru.

"Whoa. Am I looking at who I think I'm looking at?"

"There's a small possibility..."

"Love it! Hot Topic?"

"Yup."

"Where'd you get your hair done?"

I smiled triumphantly. "I did my own hair. Likey?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Well, now that I really look at it, it sucks. Shoulda went to a stylist," she said and walked away. Gaara smirked and followed her out. I stood in the kitchen alone, a glare that could kill kittens stapled on my face.

- - -

I sat down in between Kani and Alex, who both stared at me like some strange person that they didn't know.

"If I didn't know any better," Alex began, "I would think that you were some famous rock star, sitting next to a couple of peasants."

Kani laughed and nodded. "May we be of any service, your holyness?"

"O.o No no. I'm just fine. So now, I've learned that I look like a rock star hooker with a bad hair cut."

"Who called you a hooker?"

"Who said your hair looks bad?"

"Gaara and Naru. Very nice people."

They laughed.

* * *

"You weren't telling the truth, right? You think I look super cute, right? Right?"

Gaara looked me up and down a couple times, shook his head, and threw my jacket at me. I pouted, but put it on anyways.

"You're mean!"

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

- - -

Kani came into the kitchen half an hour later, pulled me out the door, and pointed. I looked where her finger was pointing and gasped. When you think of reality tv, the show Fairy Tail cannot _not_ cross your mind. And here they were. The stars of that crazy, crazy show Fairy Tail.

"Oh my God it's Natsu."

"I know," Kani said, and we both looked at each other and squealed. Lucy was there too (looking like her regularly slutty dressed self) and Gray (he took his clothes off...again) and Juvia and Erza too! The mages of Fairy Tail! How cool was-

"Their sinks taste good," a voice said, and someone approached their table. Holy crap! Gazille was there too! Kani and I both squealed again. Wait a minute...he ate a sink from the bathroom...?

"How many times are ya'll gonna fangirl?" Alex asked from the bar.

"A lot," Kani said.

"Hey waitress! Over here! I'm hungry!!" Natsu yelled from the booth they sat at.

"Come with me," Kani whispered and pulled me with her. Getting even closer, Natsu, Gray and Gazille's hotness multiplied.

Natsu looked at us both and smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Hey there. How's everyone doing today? I'm Kani and I'm going to be your server. And next to me is actually your chef. I just pulled her along."

"I would quite like to know the name of the person making our food. What is your name?" Erza asked.

"Alexis," I said and bowed. She smiled.

"Food..." Natsu trailed off.

"Right! Of course. What would you like to eat?" Kani asked, and got ready to write.

"I want ramen, beef ribs, a pork roast, and some bread sticks. All on fire."

Gray slapped the back of his head. "Idiot. Order off the **menu**!"

"Oh. Right.." he said and looked over the menu.

"I'll order first," Gray said. "I'll just take your soup special. I'm feeling a cold come over."

"Aww," Kani and I both both said, feeling sorry for the shirtless boy.

"And what would you like to drink."

"Black tea."

"Alright. And for you?" she asked the red headed girl.

"I want chicken casserole, garlic breadsticks, strawberry shortcake and a strawberry milkshake."

"Ok," Kani said taking that down.

Is shifted my position, 'cause I think my foot fell asleep. Can I sit down now?

"Gimme somethin' metal," Gazille said and winked at Kani, making her blush a little.

"I'll... see what I can do aboot that. And you, miss?"

Lucy smiled. "I want a salad and some coffee."

"That's it?" Gray looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to pay the rent this month, so now I don't have much left," she said and pouted.

"Ok I know what I want!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes?" Kani asked.

"Everything on the menu!" This time Erza and Lucy joined in on the slapping Natsu upside his head.

"Be reasonable!" Erza yelled.

"Fine! I want grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and a medium rare steak. All on fire."

"Uhh... to drink."

"No need. I'm good."

"And for you, ma'am?" she asked the blue haired female.

"Juvia wants what Gray-sama is having," she said.

"Ok."

I smiled and took the tickets from Kani. "I'll get right on that." I said and skipped away.

When I got in the kitchen, I couldn't stop smiling. Next to FMA, Fairy Tail was the best.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and get working."

I looked up to see Gaara glaring at me.

"You'll change your opinion of me looking like a hooker when you go out there," I said, realizing Lucy could actually be mistaken for one.

I opened the door for him and pointed at her. He squinted but he saw her, 'hn'ed, and went back in the kitchen.

"Let's get to work," I said enthusiastically.

"Aa."

- - -

I helped my servers deliver all the food, because there was a lot. I had also found an old metal tray to give to Gazille. I hoped he liked it.

Natsu looked disappointed. "What is this," he asked.

"The food you ordered?" I offered.

"I ordered it on _fire_."

"Of course," I said. I had to borrow a lighter from Naru. Why she had a lighter, I might never know. "Here," I said as I attempted to set his meal ablaze. I don't know how to really use a lighter. Gazille had taken the tray from me and started eating it.

"Hows that taste?" I asked as I set the last piece of food on fire.

"It's...fine, I guess."

"Whoot! Food!" Natsu exclaimed and dug in. I just watched him eat food on fire in amazement. How the heck is he doing that without getting a million degree burns in his throat?

Then it started raining. And it wasn't Juvia, for she had shook her head as if to say 'it wasn't Juvia, Juvia didn't make the pitter patter.' I looked up. Oh, the sprinkler thingies. Must have thought the building was on fire.

We were getting soaked. The whole table glared at Natsu for needing his food to have flames.

Lots of customers screamed and ran out. I hid the lighter. Mr. French was frantically trying to stop the water system.

"My strawberry shortcake..." Erza whined, for her shortcake was getting all mushy.

"Forget the cake. My hair!" Lucy screamed.

I just kinda stood there. Was I at fault here? Or was it Natsu? They seemed to blame him.

"Natsu!"

"What? I can't eat regular food," he whined.

"You shouldn't have even come. We should have left you at Fairy Tail with Happy," Lucy said, crossing her arms.

The water stopped. Everyone had eaten mostly half of their food anyway (except for Gazille, who finished his tray) but the rest was soaked. Lucy could have finished her salad though. And Gray and Juvia their soup.

"I'm gonna have the flu..." Gray said. shirtless and pantsless.

"I wonder why?!!" everyone but Juvia exclaimed.

* * *

I walked back in the kitchen completely soaked. Gaara just laughed at me. Lucky bastard. The kitchen wasn't affected. I glared at him and took my jacket off and wrung it out. Then I went in the back and undressed, wringing everything out as well, then put them back on. They were still wet though. And it didn't seem like I had any chakra today, because I could have easily become dry if I did.

I walked back to the front. "Looks like we won't have many customers for a while."

"Good," Gaara said and folded his arms.

"I hope Mr. French doesn't try to find out who caused the water..."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah but... the customer told me to. And the customers always right so..."

"The customer is always dumb."

"That wasn't very nice...or true, for that matter."

"Aa?"

"Yeah, I mean...what if you were a customer somewhere, huh? That would make you dumb, right?"

"I don't count."

"Cheater!"

- - -

I sat down next to Alex. Kani was on his other side patting his back, and there was another waiter in front of the bar trying to cheer him up. I didn't know who he was though (do I ever know who my waiters are?)

"Hey man. She was a hoe anyway, yo. You'll find someone better."

Alex looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "And that's supposed to make me feel better, Ace?"

"Yeah, Ace, that was a little insensitive," Kani said and smacked his head.

"Hey! I was only tellin' it like it is, homie."

"What exactly is going on? Why is Alex so sad," I said, speaking up for the first time. Didn't seem like anyone noticed my presence before then.

"Oh hey chef lady, what's up? I'm Ace. We ain't met before."

"Right. I'm Alexis. So?" I asked looking Alex straight in the eye. "Why so sad?"

He sighed and looked down. "It seems that Natalie has fallen for her dishwasher," he said, pointing in the general direction of her kitchen, "so, she dumped me."

"Oh," I said and looked down. Her dishwasher? How hot was this 'dishwasher' person? Hotter than Alex? I had to find out. I got up and went off to Ms. Naru Naru. I never actually been in her kitchen before. I opened the door slightly and peeked in. I could barely see Naru talking to this super cute guy and laughing. Him? Dishwasher man? He quite possibly might be...

"What are you doing?"

Crap, I got caught. I looked over my shoulder to find one of Naru's waiters looking at me funny. The waiters over here are significantly older, I noted.

"Um...just...checking on my friend. I see she's fine- that's good," I said and walked back quickly. I sat next to Kani, since this Ace kid was sitting next to Alex.

She turned to me. "You know," she whispered, "I might have a chance now.

I looked at Kani. Was she...? "With him?" I whispered, gesturing to Alex.

Kani nodded and smiled. "Yup. With Naru out of the picture..." she trailed off.

I shook my head and smiled. "Good luck with that. Laters," I said, waved to everyone and went back in the kitchen to Gaara, telling him all the juicy gossip. Although, I don't believe he cared.


	25. Random Filler

The awesome thing about today is that we're off tomorrow and Sunday, so it's like the end of the week officially today. The only thing is... I just got here. I hope today goes by quickly.

- - -

Why am I the only one that jinxes themselves?! Because of me, today is gonna go by horrendously slow. And for some reason we're really busy today

* * *

I watched Gaara as he made the Fillet Mignon that I couldn't make. Heck, I can't even spell it, let alone cook the stuff. It probably wasn't a good idea to stare while cutting carrots though. Gaara must have felt my stare, because he looked in my direction. His eyes widened and he pointed, yelling, "look out!" I looked back to my cutting just in time to notice that I was about to butcher my finger. I dropped the knife and backed away, nervously chuckling. "Heh heh...oops."

Gaara blankly stared at me.

"It's because you're a distraction, with your flawless cooking."

He grinned and turned back to the meat.

- - -

Naru came in later claiming that she was out of Haddock, so she pushed me to the freezer and had me hold it open for her while she grabbed the big frozen fish in the back. I was tempted to close the door, but I remember how Gaara and I were locked in. It's not a fun thing. It was quite a large fish, so I helped her carry it to her kitchen. She even introduced me to her dishwasher lover, Geo. I smiled and nodded an acknowledgment. I was kinda mad at Naru for just dumping Alex out of the blue, and not telling me about it. But I guess it really didn't matter. Besides, he was super cute anyway. I went back to the kitchen, getting more tickets on the way. I had just noticed how crowded it was today. I must not have been fully all there.

Gaara was preparing what appeared to be Savory Pot Roast. I hurried to help him finish his ticket and then we started on some more.

A few hours passed and it started to let up. Naru and I went over to the bar in her section (Alex was in my section so...) and talked a bit. Since both of us are off for the weekend, she invited me to sleep over. Awesome sauce! Party at the Naru's.

"We should cook," she suggested.

"Aa."

"Just don't burn my house down."

"Did Gaara tell you about that? It wasn't my fault! I was having a bad day!"


	26. The Hit

**Has it been a year? (looks around) aw man, no ones here!**

**(D:) Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano. But oh my gosh if I owned it, that would mean I would own Hibari. And if I owned Hibari...OMG!  
**

* * *

Naru Naru-chan turned out to be quite a wealthy girl. She lived in a really big house with servants. She even had her own personal cook. Her parents did as well. Naru and her parents weren't allowed anywhere near the stove or food, because they weren't allowed to cook. I thought that was rather odd. But Naru told me they often snuck into the kitchen to make things when their cooks weren't around.

We peeked into the kitchen and saw that no one was there, so we hurried to the fridge and started making things.

And I burnt the lamb.

* * *

I sat on a counter and ate a hot dog. It was Monday again, meaning work again.

The weekend at Naru's was really fun! Except getting caught by her cook. He was really mean to me. And French. Maybe he was a cousin of Mr. French!

I looked at my watch. How was I early? It was 5 minutes to 3. Taximan Dave didn't tell me anything. How rude, Taximan Dave! I don't like being early.

On the plus side, I met the people who work the shift before us! They're pretty cool looking. I think they're a year or 2 older than me. They all look like hot rock stars! Maybe they'll let me join their band!

The back door opened and Gaara walked in, kind of tired looking. How odd. Although, I suppose, being an insomniac_ would_ make one tired.

"Coffee?" I offered, even though I'm not too sure how to make any. He shook his head no. Good. My coffee would have been black sugar water. "You seem rather tired. Are you ok?"

He shrugged. "Too long of a weekend."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll take care of things today if you want me to."

He shook his head again. "I don't trust you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Hn."

"Gaara! How mean!" I sniffed and rushed out the kitchen door.

I saw Ace lead 5 teens to their table; 2 girls and 3 boys, all in uniforms. I leaned against the bar. The guys were kinda cute.

"Checkin' people out?" Kani asked, sitting on a stool.

I laughed. "Maybe..."

"Yeah. They're kinda cute. Especially that silver haired one."

I nodded.

"Oi! Take Juudaime's order first! Don't disrespect him."

"Maa maa. He didn't know. Don't be mad at the waiter."

"That's right, Gokudera-kun."

"Forgive me, Juudaime!"

"Gokudera is such a strange boy, desu."

"Shut up, stupid woman."

"Hahi! _Dangerousu."_

Kani and I sweatdropped. Ace looked in our direction and shook his head. He gave them menus, said something and left.

"Go check on them in a minute," he said to Kani and sat down.

"'kay."

We watched the strange teens. They were rather loud. Then I noticed this gorgeous boy that I didn't notice before come out from a booth.

"Why are you herbivores crowding here?"

"Ah! Hibari-san!"

"Hahi!"

"Hey look, it's Hibari!"

Said person whipped out a pair of interesting weapons. "I'll bite you to death..."

"We're sorry, Hibari-san!"

"Juudaime! You don't have to apologize to him!" Bonk. "Why you-" he took out...dynamite? We sweatdropped again.

"This is getting rather dangerous," I said.

"Should we stop them?" Kani asked.

"Nah!" Ace said and laughed.

"Maybe we should get Mr. French," I suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on," Kani said and pulled me to his office. "Sir, there's an issue in our section..."

"I see..." he stood up and we followed him out.

We went back to the bar to watch.

The silver haired one got down from the table and bowed. The hot one put his weapons away and went back to his booth. Everything went quiet again. You go, Mr. French!

Kani went over to take their orders while I asked Ace what that other guy was doing.

"I dunno," he said. "I went to take his order earlier, but he said all he wanted was a water. So that's what I gave 'em."

"How odd..." I said. When Kani came back, I took her tickets and went to the kitchen to go cook.

"This is a bit much..." Gaara said as we were preparing the food. It was a pretty big order.

"Yeah, well, there were 5 of them so..."

He sighed and kept working.

"Cheer up, Gaara! It'll all be over soon."

"That didn't sound ominous..."

"Heh heh."

He stopped and raised an 'eyebrow' at me. "You're a strange little one."

"I'm not short!"

He sweatdropped.

* * *

**I hope Hitman fans could tell who was talking. And you probably noticed that Kyoko said diddly squat. lol. I'm not a big fan of her. But I love Haru! Hahi! Dangerousu daysuu!**


	27. Well aren't you ADORABLE?

***Looks around* Am I dead?**

**No, actually. I'm right here! I'm sorry. I actually wrote this like...last month. I just hate typing long things. So I stall.**

**On another note. I'll be gone for Navy boot camp (or RTC as it's really called) on 1/11/2011 (how crazy is that?) I'll miss you! I'd ask for you to write me but...you don't know me! lolol**

**(D:) Well, you see...what had happened was... yeah, I don't own it.**

* * *

To me, it wasn't logical to have a couch stationed in a cave the way it was. But maybe, according to the clues, there was a slight probability of this cave being the home of this joinable group known as the Akatsuki.

I felt chilled. It wasn't homely, that was for sure. It was cold and drafty and had the smell of week old seafood.

I turned around. Where was the exit to the cave? I could have sworn it was right there...Sighing, I turned back around and traveled deeper into the hideout.

-xoxoxo-

8/2 11:37am

Hey there, paper on the wall. Long time no see! It's a new month, huh? So I had another one of those dreams. I wonder what they mean... I'm gonna live in a cave and buy a couch? lol Anyway today I'm going over Gaara's place since it's a Saturday and we end up being bored when we're apart. haha, how cute. _peace~u_

I got dressed, ate breakfast with the folks and headed out.

* * *

I stood in front of the house. It was a baby blue, while the door was red. It was actually a good looking house. I smiled. So I get to meet Gaara's siblings, huh? How exciting!

I rang the doorbell. A little while later, a very pretty blond girl opened the door.

"Kyaa!" she squealed, "We've been expecting you. I can't believe I finally get to meet you! Gaara talks about you to us a bit. You're much cuter than I expected," she said with a big smile.

I blinked a few times. She sure likes to talk... "Uh...he's said good things, I hope?"

"Um...haha," she trailed off, "well anyway, come in! Come in!" She led me into the house.

"What were you going to do, Temari, talk her ear off?" Gaara's brother asked. I noticed that he and Gaara looked a bit alike. But Temari... I wonder if she was from a previous marriage or something.

I looked at the brother closely. He had brown messy hair. He was kinda cute... but Gaara was better looking.

"Shut up, Kankuro!" she yelled at him. "It's just nice having another girl around is all," she said to me smiling.

This person has weird mood swings, I concluded.

"Yo," Gaara said, coming from around the corner.

"Hi hi!" I smiled, tilting my head.

"Kyaa~! She's so adorable!" Temari said and practically glomped me. I looked to Gaara for help, but he seemed to be amused by this. I glared. How rude.

He smirked and sat on the love seat by the sofa that his brother was sitting on, watching tv.

"Would you let the poor girl go, crazy?" Kankuro asked, looking at his sister disapprovingly.

"But look how cute she is..."

"Yeah, she's very cute and all but-" Kankuro started.

"Gaara, when are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?"

Mine and Gaara's jaws dropped, and our eyes widened. I think I was turning a bit red, and maybe he was too.

"Temari..." Gaara finally managed to say.

"Uh...we're just friends, Temari-san," I said a little shakily.

"Is that so...?" she asked, "and you don't have to be so formal. Call me 'Mari. Or even onee-chan! Hahaha!"

"Um...ok...Mari-chan..." she had finally let go of me.

She smiled. "So what shall I call you?"

"You can just call me Lex," I said and smiled too. His sister is really...strange...but I like her anyways!

"Alright then!" We stood there silently for a while. Where did the awkward silence come from?

"Aren't you gonna offer her a seat...?" Kankuro turned around and asked.

"Oh, right! Haha! Have a seat."

"You suck at being a hostess..." he said.

"Leave me alone!"

I quickly went to sit next to Gaara. "Your sister frightens me..." I whispered.

He smirked, and raised one of his 'eyebrows' that I think he thinks he has. "You'll get over it. She seems to like you, so you'll probably be over here a lot."

I noticed that it got rather quiet, so I turned to look, and found Temari staring at us, smiling widely. Kankuro was paying us no mind, for he was watching American Football.

"I might need to take a picture..." she finally said.

"Don't."

"Aww. But Gaara! You two look so cute together!"

He looked away. I looked at him. I wonder...how we look together... I think he felt me staring (he's really good at that!) because he looked at me too and narrowed his eyes. And I narrowed mine back at him. And he laughed. "Don't copy me, baka," he said, flicking me on the forehead. He stood up and headed for the stairs. "Come on."

I got up and followed.

Temari and Kankuro stared wide eyed after us.

"Did Gaara just..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, he just-" Kankuro started.

"Laughed," they said.

* * *

I imagined Gaara's room to be more... scary. Red walls and whatnot. Skulls and crossbones. Black things. But his room looked...normal... Regular white walls and stuff. The only black things were his dresser and his bedspread. Even the tv was only a silver color. And his curtains a dark blue. His desk a maple wood.

"I feel like... I've been deceived."

"Hm?"

"How come your room is so...normal? I expected red and black walls. Where are the dark, scary walls?"

"I'm not in here much, so I didn't care how it looked."

"Oh... I see."

"Hn."

I walked over to his bed. "These sheets are sexy!"

"Thanks... I think.."

"Mine are black too. Yours are cooler though. They're all silky." I sat down and touched them. Ooo!

"Aa," he sat next to me.

And the return of the awkward silence. Ya know, I've never been in a boys room before... And wow, we're sitting on his bed.. Ok now I should probably stop thinking weird things. Come on, Alexis. Where's that random speak when you need it?

"Can I call you Gaara-bear?" breaking the pickles- I mean silence.

"Why would you want to call me that...?"

"Because you look like a cute little panda!"

He looked at me funny. "Why are you so weird, baka onna?"

"Hey! I am not a stupid girl!" I pouted.

"Ehh? You knew what that meant?" he smirked.

"Well, duh! My Japanese rocks, even though I'm interested in Korean now..."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. Koreans are cooler."

He glared at me.

"But no one is cooler than my little Gaara-bear," I said and hugged him tightly.

"..."

Let's hope Temari doesn't randomly come in here. We'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

**I am loving this chapter, really. It was sooo fun to write. It was hard getting back into this story, but I did it! Fun times. I totally know what's gonna happen next chapter!**

**Wanna know?**

**Something to do with the castle, sleepovers and...ghosts?**


	28. Slumber Party

**So does anyone read this story anymore? LMAO smh. Um...**

**So after...2 years? Legit? Ok. I'm..almost back. I've been feeling motivated to do things. So here's a chapter for you that is so long overdue, it's like a library book I've never returned. lol**

**Onnnn a different note!: **

**Did you guys notice I've been doing the whole 'order up' thing wrong? On my ship I worked at a type of 'restaurant' for the Officers for 4 months. Yea...it's definitely 'order in' and then 'order up'. tee hee. I'll start doing it like that from now on. **

* * *

But maybe, according to the clues, there was a slight probability of this cave being the home of this joinable group known as the Akatsuki.

I felt chilled. It wasn't homely, that was for sure. It was cold and drafty and had the smell of week old seafood.

I turned around. Where was the exit to the cave? I could have sworn it was right there...Sighing, I turned back around and traveled deeper into the hideout. It got darker with each step. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. And then...

glowing eyes in the darkness...

* * *

I yawned and stretched as I made my way over to the bar area. I sat next to Kani, who was wiping down her part of the counter while talking to Alex on her right. I twiddled my thumbs for a bit and looked around. Not many people were in the dining room, which was cool. I wasn't in much of a mood to cook for a bazillion people.

"Howdy, lil lady." I looked to my left, and out of nowhere appeared Naru. How ironic; I'm taller than her.

"Yo," I said and smiled.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, boredly twirling a straw around that she found.

"Sunday was boring. Saturday was cool. I went over Gaara's place."

Kani stopped what she was doing and turned around. "Say what?" she smirked. "Anything happen we should know about?"

"Yeah, girlfriend," Alex said in a faux girl voice. We turned and looked at him. "What? I wanna know too."

"Me too!" Ace said. Gawd, what is with people popping out of nowhere?!

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have nothing juicy to dish out," I said, and was answered with sounds of disappointment. I laughed. "I met his brother and sister. His brother is pretty chill. His sister is all hyper and crazy and whatnot. But I like her. She likes me bunches." I Cheshire-grinned. "She wants me and Gaara to get together."

"Whoa!"

"Nah, that's not a good idea. He's too cool for you."

I looked to my left. "Quiet, Natalie."

"Don't call me that!" Naru said.

Then something dawned on me. How were Naru and Alex able to be in the same place? What happened to the awkwardness? Oh well, I think Kani got his attention a lil bit.

"That guys scary. You're too nice for him, Lady."

"Ace, why do you insist on calling me 'Lady'? I'm not much older than you."

"It's either that, or Kitty."

I blinked. "You are very odd. Very well. You can call me kitty. I think it suits me."

"Sure it does," Naru said and yawned. "I'm bored. Let's have a slumber party."

"Huh?" Kani asked, tilting her head.

"A slumber party. All of us. Here in this castle. Tomorrow night. Who's game?"

We all looked at her for a bit. Eventually we nodded our heads. I thought it sounded rather exciting.

She grabbed me and pulled me toward the kitchen. "Let's run this by Gaara."

"For serious?" I asked. Truthfully, him being there would be... freakin' awesome.

"Of course. Can't leave the best person out, now can we?

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose not."

We walked into the kitchen, immediately spotting Gaara sitting against the fridge, eyes closed and looking completely relaxed, but his eyes snapped open as soon as we approached him.

He looked up at us. "Hn."

"Hn," Naru...replied?

Gaara smirked. "Hn."

"Uh... am I missing something here?" I asked, looking at the 2 weirdoes.

"Hn," they said in unison.

I narrowed my eyes.

"But anyway, there is a purpose for my presence here," Naru said. "I decided that tomorrow we're having a slumber party of sorts in this castle."

Gaara blankly stared at her for a bit, then raised an 'eyebrow.' "..."

"Wanna come? It'll be fun!" I said, grinning with my hands behind my back.

"No."

"Aww! Why not?" I whined.

"Not interested," he said. I wonder if it was the tiny fact that he didn't actually 'slumber.'

"Oh, let me rephrase this. You're going. That's it," she said, turning and walking away. "We'll talk later," and then she was gone.

I blinked. Did she just make a demand of Gaara? And like, live? I turned to him. He was staring at the door. I inched away, until I was about 10 feet away from him. Then he turned to me. I squeaked and jumped.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Surprisingly, he looked amused.

"Nothing," I squeaked again and cursed under my breath. I sounded like a chipmunk.

"Stupid..." he replied and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. He walked lazily over to me.

I looked up at him. "Hello, how are you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"That's not even a proper response!"

"I'm fine..." he said, slightly glaring at me.

I sighed and was about to call him a sourpuss, when Naru came through the door.

"Ok, so here's the plan. We bring our things tomorrow, and then when we're all off of work, we go exploring upstairs and find a good place to set up camp. It's gonna be a freakin awesome party." She walked a little closer to us. "About 40 minutes before your shift is over, you 2 are going to make whatever you feel like for the party. And my shift ends an hour after yours, so you guys gotta wait for me. I'm making something too." She smiled.

"Sweet!" I said. Naru freakin' makes the best stuff.

Gaara smirked. "And I've been forced into this?"

"Of course! There is no way that you cannot not be there."

Double negatives confuse me.

He looked away, almost like he was considering the outcome of this. In my head, the idea sounds awesome. I've never been to a co-ed slumber party before. I wonder how that works... I wonder if Gaara is thinking that way too. 3 girls. 3 guys...

I blinked. Anyway...

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Naru smiled and patted him on the back. He just rolled his eyes. "Trust me, kid. You'll have a good time." She looked at me, "Right, missy?"

I shrugged. "I guess..."

"Order's up."

"Aa crap."

"I'll be seein' ya then," Naru said and skipped away, while we went to go check out the tickets. Easy, boring stuffs. Shouldn't take much time.

"You'll go, won't you, Gaara," I asked hopefully while fishing around for…fish. "I mean, I know you won't actually be sleeping but…you can explore some more. Cohrdehi Castle is big as hell, ya know?"

"…"

"Please?"

"I don't have much of a choice, seeing as that _woman _has demanded it of me."

I smiled, and got back to frying my fish. We plated the food when it was done and sent it on its way.

I popped back out to the bar to find my waiters all excited about tomorrow. We talked about what to bring, what to do, what to play… We'd probably have to steal some cleaning supplies from here, because most likely it'll be an abandoned floor that we pick. A filthy one. I shuddered just thinking about cobwebs and the like. Were there rats too? And ghosts?

"Oh my gosh, you guys, this castle might be haunted!" I exclaimed, silencing everyone just as Gaara walked out.

"You're crazy, Kitty! There's no such thing as ghosts. Just demons that take over your body and massacre everyone." Ace said. We all stared at him.

"Well my dad's a priest so…" Kani started.

"Why are we talking about negative things here? We're gonna have an epic time, you guys. This restaurant _does_ serve booze…" Alex suggested.

Gaara, who at first looked uncomfortable due to the start of the conversation, rolled his eyes.

"I don't condone underage drinking," I said.

"You do now," Alex said and flashed his pearly whites.

"This is so exciting," Kani said and did a happy dance, "I can't wait to freakin get off work."

We all agreed – even Gaara. Tomorrow night was going to be _**the**_ night.

* * *

**this def was supposed to be 1 big ass chapter with the sleepover in it, but why stall more? Had to give this you ya. Hope you guys like it, somewhat.**


End file.
